


Melt Me Away

by ZeeTaoHime



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, I have weird ships, M/M, May have smut, Oberyn's A+ parenting, R plus L equals J, Some Deaths, Startell babies, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, but he is not a bad guy, elia needs a happy ending, he is not a bad guy here, i don't really like cersei, not for cersei fans, not for rhaegar haters, robert does some shit, robert/lyanna betrothal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2018-12-17 10:38:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 34,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeeTaoHime/pseuds/ZeeTaoHime
Summary: "Are you in love already, Ned?" Brandon whispered to him, pointing at princess Elia.The quiet wolf denied, but his red cheeks said enough."Don't even try, little Ned." Brandon laughed. "A shy boy from the North with a dornish beauty like her?" He scoffed. "She will melt you away."





	1. Ned I

**Author's Note:**

> Well… I don’t really know what to say about my first story on the GOT universe. This looks more like a introduction than a proper chapter, but i guess this is it.
> 
> I had this idea a few days ago, but only managed to write ir now. It may sound weird… I have never seen Ned/Elia fanfiction or fanart out there and i have no idea why i suddenly “discovered” this pairing. 
> 
> Maybe is because of Oberyn/Lyanna popularity(?) among the fandom, but i reall don’t know. I just thought: “If Oberyn/Lyanna is a thing, why can’t i write Ned/Elia?”
> 
> anyway, enjoy this little story that i may or may not continue, it depends on you guys lol
> 
> Let me know if you would like me to make this into an actual long-fic or something.
> 
> Ps: I hope Ned’s name is right in the middle of the line lol

                                                                                                              Ned 

 

Ned was a patient boy, he could wait for the Martell's to arrive at Riverrun. Ned just needed a book and a quiet room, that would be enough to make the time fly. Brandon wasn't that lucky; he seemed to hate the Riverlands. Ned would often hear his brother complaining about being trapped in there.  

Brandon liked his future wife, sweet and caring Catlyn wasn't the problem. The older Stark was just too  _wolf-like_ to stay locked at Tully's ancient home, having calm walks around the castle with Cat by his side, her dreamy eyes staring lovingly at him... It just wasn't his style.  

Ned gave up, dropping the heavy book on his bed. He was excited. He had never seen someone from Dorne before. He had heard stories, of course. Everyone had. The brave dornishman that refused to bend the knee to Aegon centuries ago. Ned always felt the need to know that mysterious land far away from his home at Winterfell.  

Someone knocked on the door, interrupting Ned's thoughts. It was a guard, he informed that the Martell's had arrived and his lord father wanted him to join the welcoming. He fixed his clothes before joining the guard outside of his chambers and following him through the still unknown corridors of Riverrun.  

Ned followed the man until they reached the Stark family, the young wolf thanked the man before joining his father and brother. Lord Tully was there with his son and his other daughter, Lysa. The Tully girl was wearing a beautiful blue gown and anyone who entered the room could smell the strong perfume coming from her. It was obvious what Lord Tully was trying to do.  

After the scandal caused by the inconsequent night she decided to spend warming up Littlefinger's bed, her future seemed dark on her father's eyes. Lord Tully probably saw the opportunity of getting rid of the problem by marrying Lysa to one of the Martell's, hoping that their "open minds" would accept her "defiled" honor.  

The odds were against Hoster Tully, it seemed. Princess Delia arrived with none of her sons, but with a young woman, probably her daughter. They were beautiful. They had copper skin and voluminous dark hair. The only difference between them was their eyes: the princess had black cunning eyes while her daughter displayed sweet honey orbs. Ned caught himself staring at them.  

"Princess Delia, welcome to Riverrun." Lord Tully said in a clear tone. "I am Hoster Tully, Lord of the Riverlands" 

"It's an honor to make your acquaintance, Lord Tully" Her accent surprised Ned, he didn't expect it to be so different from the rest of the south. "I am the ruling princess of Dorne and this is my only daughter, Elia" 

Elia... The name suited her; short and beautiful. Ned failed to suppress the smile that took over his mouth and Elia's honey eyes immediately found his, making the Stark boy's face turn bright red. 

 _"She's laughing at me."_ He thought with his head down. All southern ladies he had met so far laughed off his shyness. They fancied Brandon's wild ways. 

"We prepared a feast for your arrival." Lord Tully's voice interrupted Ned's thoughts. "Your Highness must be tired from the long journey and in need of a hot meal." 

"That would be just perfect!" The princess smiled fondly. "I find the climate around here quite cold." She turned to her daughter. "It's the first time Elia comes this far north, she was shivering just a moment ago" 

Ned's eyes met Elia's frame once more, focusing on the bright orange coat she was wearing. The quiet wolf noticed another coat beneath the orange one; it was clear that the cold weather wasn't being gentle to the dornish princess. 

"We shall go inside, then." His father, Rickard, spoke and stole Ned's attention. "It is warmer inside and it will be more comfortable for us to discuss our matters." 

"Wonderful!" Princess Delia smiled once more. "I wish to return to Dorne as soon as possible; my daughter-in-law was heavily pregnant when I left." 

Lord Tully's mood darkened; his plan to "save" Lysa's honor failed before it could even start. Ned felt bad for the man. As everyone followed Lord Tully inside, the young Stark felt his brother's army on his shoulder. 

"Are you in love already, Ned?" Brandon whispered to him, pointing at princess Elia. 

The quiet wolf denied, but his red cheeks said enough. 

"Don't even try, little Ned." Brandon laughed. "A shy boy from the North with a dornish beauty like her?" He scoffed. "She will melt you away."  


	2. Elia I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She just hoped that Eddard wouldn't be so hurt by being forced to live in Dorne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! 
> 
> I am really full of ideas for this story and since i have to study for some tests this week, i will try to write as much as i can today so you guys can have one more chapter before a little hiatus.
> 
> enjoy
> 
> Find me on tumblr: Rhaenyra-blackfyre

                                                                                                     Elia 

 

Elia sighed happily when the warmth coming from the huge fireplace of Riverrun's main hall engulfed her. She had been to Casterly Rock and King's landing before, but none of them were as cold as Riverrun and Elia's dornish body wasn't used to it. Her mother didn't want her to come, but Elia longed for some journey; Doran used to travel a lot, Oberyn still does, so why couldn't she? 

It was because of her health, of course, but she didn't like to think about it. 

"Princess Elia, I hope you're enjoying yourself." Catelyn Tully, the soon to be Stark lady, said with her sweet tone. "I know it's quite different from your home, but I hope that you are feeling welcomed here." 

Elia smiled to the sweet Tully girl, reassuring that she was enjoying herself in Riverrun. It wasn't a lie; the music was festive, the food tasted superb and Cat was an amazing companion. Elia would like to say the same about Lysa, but the girl only sat there, silent. One way or another, Elia was having a good time. 

"Dance with me, sweet Cat." The older Stark boy, Brandon approached their table. "A lady shouldn't sit all night in such fun celebrations." 

Catelyn blushed deeply, accepting her betrothed's hand and standing up. 

"Oh, Princess Elia..." Brandon smiled at her, winking. "My younger brother would love to dance with you, but he's just too shy to ask." 

The princess' eyes searched for the younger Stark boy until she found him alone in a corner, looking deep in thought. She then smiled at Brandon and said she would love to dance with his brother. The wild wolf smiled before dragging his betrothed to where all the dancing was happening. He was clearly drunk. 

Elia stood up, holding the yellow skirts of her dornish dress, and walked calmly towards Eddard Stark. He noticed her approach and looked at the ground when his eyes met hers. He was very shy, indeed... Quite different from his wild and loud older brother. Elia tried not to compare him with Brandon, the poor boy was probably used to it. 

"Lord Stark, why are you alone in the corner?" She asked him with a sweet smile, pretending that she and Brandon never spoke. "It is such a great celebration, you should be having fun!" 

Eddard opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before he said something. Even then, it was just a whisper; he didn't know how to dance. 

"Everyone knows how to dance, my lord." She giggled softly before grabbing his hands. "I will help you find out your ability, do not worry." 

The quiet wolf blushed again and Elia felt something on her chest. Eddard Stark was just a sweet young man... Different from most of the men she had met before. The princess helped him to put his hands on the right places and when they finally started to dance, Elia was the one guiding him. But it didn't matter, they were having fun and one song became two and then three. They danced until Elia was out of breath. 

"I told you that everyone knows how to dance." She said with a huge grin on her face when they both sat down back at her table. 

"You did most of the job, your highness," Eddard said, always formal and polite. "I hope it wasn't boring for you." 

"I had lots of fun, my lord." She guaranteed, knowing that the shy man was really worried about it. "I wouldn't have danced with you for that long if I did not enjoy your presence."   
 

The red color on his cheeks made her smile more. 

"They are taking a while, aren't they?" He changed the subject, looking at his father and Elia's mother. "I wonder how it will end." 

"Do you know what happened?" She asked, her eyes also on the two rulers.  

"Something about some dornish ships near White Harbor, but I don't know the details." He answered with bits of shame on his voice, probably because he didn't know much about the situation.  

"Mother told me that some dornish merchant ships were destroyed by the Manderlys." She explained to him. "We don't really blame them, our ships never go that far north and they must have thought they were pirates'." Elia made sure to say that her mother held no serious grudge. "Dornish ships are quite different from the rest of Westeros'." 

"They must be, your highness." He agreed, seemed distracted. "I can only imagine how they are for I have never seen any." 

Elia frowned, it was common to see dornish ships around Westeros, especially in KIng's landing. 

"Haven't you been in King's Landing, my lord?" She asked with sincere curiosity, noticing the embarrassment taking over his eyes again. "They are quite easy to see in the capital." 

"The only places I know are the North and the Eyrie, your highness." His voice was low, the shyness overtaking him again. "But I do wish to see the capital one day." 

It was odd that Eddard Stark, a lord from one of the most important houses of Westeros, had never been to the capital. Most highborn lords know their way around King's landing. Elia guessed that, like Dorne, the North wasn't popular among the other lords. It was understandable since most northerner lords married northerner ladies. Dorne wasn't that different, sometimes they married Targaryens, but most of their spouses were dornish or even some noble from Essos. They didn't have strong connections with the rest of Westeros at all. 

"The capital isn't that impressing." She smiled at him. "It's full all liars and it smells terrible." She laughed sincerely, remembering the sour smell. "But I am sure you would love Sunspear and the Water Gardens... They're beautiful." 

"I would probably melt, your highness," Eddard said with a funny tone on his voice and both of them laughed for almost a minute. 

"You would, Lord Eddard, you surely would." She said after calming down. "The sun is restless in Dorne." 

"Even so, it would be an honor to visit your home, your highness." He said softly like he couldn't believe he had actually said it. 

It was Elias time to feel her cheeks turning hot. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

 

It was late when her mother arrived at their shared chambers, she looked satisfied and Elia knew she had gotten what she wanted from Lord Stark. The ruling princess asked her daughter to help her undress and Elia was fast to ask the reason behind her mother's good mood. 

"We reached an agreement." She said as Elia undid the laces of her dress. "Although I would have liked to have you married to the Stark heir, he's already betrothed to the Tully girl." She took off the orange dornish gown and laid naked on the bed. "I managed to convince him to send his other son, Eddard, to live with us in Dorne." 

Elia gasped. She wasn't expecting that.  

"Are you sure, mother?" She looked at the older woman with surprised eyes. "I know it is common to some lords to send their children to be raised somewhere else, but Lord Eddard is no boy, he is almost a full-grown man." 

"Elia, my sweet girl." Her mother sighed deeply. "Politics are complicated and I am doing my best for Dorne." She stood up and took her daughter's face between her hands. "It still pains me that Aerys didn't accept you as his son's bride, but now Dorne has reached the North and with young Eddard living with us, we have a secured alliance with the Starks." 

"I thought Dorne didn't need the rest of Westeros." She said sadly, remembering her mother's words during her childhood. 

"It is only partially true, my sweet child." She smiled fondly at Elia, caressing her hair. "We don't need them to survive, but we are still part of the Seven Kingdoms and we must have allies in case some foolish lord wishes to attack us." 

Elia just nodded and her mother went back to the bed. The dornish princess was sad for her newest friend. Poor Eddard didn't need to be dragged into her mother's plans. Politics are complicated, indeed. 

She just hoped that Eddard wouldn't be so hurt by being forced to live in Dorne.  

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

The next day, they were ready to go back to Dorne. Princess Delia was already inside the wheelhouse, waiting for her daughter to join her, but Elia was waiting for Eddard to arrive so she could apologize for her mother's decision. The young princess couldn't help it, she felt guilty. 

Eddard appeared, already mounting his horse. He displayed a serious face, but Elia saw something else hiding on his eyes, she just couldn't say what it was.  

"Lord Eddard." She called him gently, approaching his horse. "I apologize for my mother's request that you come with us to Dorne." She felt a little intimidated by his bright blue eyes staring at her. "But I want you to know that you will be treated as one of us, I promise." 

His face softened and Elia didn't suppress the urge to smile brightly at him. Eddard thanked her and the princess joined her mother on the wheelhouse, living one of its windows open so that she could watch the quiet wolf ride. He was good. Her brothers would like him.


	3. Oberyn I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Dear boy!” The Martell prince laughed at him. “You will soon realize that Westeros’s idea of what is appropriate is extremely dull.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's favorite viper is here

When will mother and Elia be back?” The red viper asked his brother once more.

“Soon,” Doran answered the same thing he answered the other 15 times his younger brother asked.

Oberyn sighed and looked at his brother’s wife, Mellario, playing in the water with her newborn daughter, Arianne. The woman was only sitting and wetting her daughter with the cool water, the babe couldn’t exactly play yet. Oberyn himself was carrying his sleeping daughter in his arms; the few months old Nymeria. The babe snored peacefully as Oberyn grew even more impatient.  

“When will they…” He intended to ask again, but Doran cut him off.

“For the god's sake, Oberyn!” His older brother grunted at him. “Could you just stop? Asking the same question over and over again won’t make them arrive any sooner.”

The moment the older one stopped talking, a guard came by to inform that their mother and sister had arrived. Oberyn smirked to his brother.

“Don’t say anything,” Doran growled and stood up and told his wife that she could remain to play with young Arianne.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, brother.” The viper said playfully, walking past his brother towards where his mother and sister were. “My point has been proven.”

He heard Doran sigh again and the huge grin on Oberyn’s face got even bigger. The princes walked side by side towards the entrance of the palace and Oberyn could already feel his sister radiating presence. By the gods, he loved her very much. Nymeria moved on his arms and opened her cute dark eyes, smiling up to her father. Oberyn knew that Elia would just love her niece.  

When he reached the entrance of the Water Gardens, his eyes met the unknow frame of a young man. He had brown hair and a very pale skin tone, his eyes were bright blue and he seemed tall, but Oberyn couldn’t really say since the man was riding his horse. The door of the wheelhouse opened and his mother came out and his sister came right after.

His beautiful sister seemed even more stunning after months without seeing her. His mother’s eyes landed on the small babe on his arm and she smiled brightly.

“Is this Doran’s baby?” She asked with glowing eyes, taking the babe from her father’s arms.

“No, mother.” Oberyn said, still looking between Elia and the stranger, who seemed quite intimate with his sister. “Doran’s daughter is inside playing with Mellario. This is Nymeria, my daughter.”

His mother’s smile grew more and she started to talk with baby Nymeria that just laughed with all the attention she was receiving. Elia soon joined their mother in showing affection to the babe. Oberyn now had his full attention on the man that arrived with his family.

“And who are you?” Doran asked before Oberyn could.  

“I am Eddard Stark, my princes.” The young man answered as his posture changed drastically as he spoke to them. “Lord Ricakard Stark’s second son.”

“He is going to live with us from now on.” His mother said as she gave little Nymeria to Elia. “It was the agreement I made with Lord Stark.”

Doran just shrugged and smiled at the Stark boy, shaking his hand and saying it would be an honor to have him in their home. Oberyn still needed to make sure it would be an “honor”. He had yet to know more about the northerner visitor. The viper’s eyes noticed the sweat accumulating on the man’s hair and laughed, remembering that all northerners melted on Dorne.

“You will just melt quicker if you keep wearing these clothes.” He pointed at the heavy garments the poor man was wearing under the cruel dornish sun. “I suggest you to wear something lighter.”

“I am afraid I do not have such clothes, my prince.” Eddard admitted, slowly showing how really tired he felt.  

Oberyn looked at the Stark boy’s frame, he was a little shorter than Oberyn, but their body shape was rather similar.

“You can wear my clothes until the dressmakers make something for you.” He patted Eddard’s back and pulled him along. “You will grow used to the heat, I swear.”

“I don’t really like the idea of wearing your clothes, my prince.” He said quickly. “I do not find them appropriate at all.”

“Dear boy!” The Martell prince laughed at him. “You will soon realize that Westeros’s idea of what is appropriate is extremely dull.”

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Ned Stark arrived at the Water Gardens.

The Stark boy was now a part of the family, everyone adored him. He was an intelligent man that sometimes helped to take care of the palace and Doran would always play cyvasse with him when he wasn’t busy ruling Dorne with his mother or spending time with his wife and daughter.  

Ned now wore dornish clothes in Stark colors, most of them grey and more modest than Oberyn’s. The quiet wolf still refused to shave his ever-growing beard, but Oberyn could take care of that when the boy decided to sleep. The viper and the wolf were now training; Oberyn used a long wooden stick and Ned choose a wooden sword. His mother didn’t allow them to use real weapons.

“You are not fighting like a dornishman, little Ned.” The viper taunted when the Stark boy fell again.

“I am not a dornishman, Oberyn.” He smiled as he stood up again. “One day I will defeat you, viper.”

“I would like to see that, wolf.” Oberyn mocked, charging again.

His stick hit Ned’s sword as they both moved around trying to beat one another. Oberyn was gracious, but Ned had brute strength and they were both having a hard (and damn good) time. Eventually, Oberyn would find a blind spot and hit the Star boy’s legs, making him fall on the ground again.

“Maybe one day, sweet Ned.” He laughed and helped his friend to stand up. “You are all sweaty, my friend…” The viper noticed. “Still not used to Dorne’s cruel sun?”

“I have been here for two weeks.”  

“It’s far more time than what I could take if I went to your cold North, I assure you.” He said with a huge grin on his face. “You should rest now, your body is not fully used to all this heat and it may make you faint at some point.”

“We will train again tomorrow.” Ned smiled at Oberyn and went to sit under one of the many trees, using its shadow to cool his body.  

Oberyn looked over to where his sister and her old friend, Ashara, were staying; they were just there, sitting, talking and laughing. Elia held Nymeria as she slept and Mellario would be with them if the norvosi princess didn’t decide to travel to her homeland in order to show little Arianne to her parents.  

The youngest Martell sibling walked over to his sister, caressing her hair with his sweaty hand knowing that it would anoy her.

“Oberyn!” She laughed at him, slapping his hand away. “I watch over your daughter and that’s how you thank me?” She pretended to be angry at him, pouting adorably.  

“What were you two laughing about?” He asked with a smirk on his face. “Were you admiring my amazing fighting skills?”

“Elia was busier taking notice of how handsome lord Stark looks with dornish clothes.” Ashara spoke before her friend could say anything.

“Is it true, sweet sister?” Oberyns looked Elia with an arched eyebrow a huge smirk over lips.

“Of course not!” His sister looked scandalized.  

“Liar.” Ashara muttered.  

“be quiet, Ashara!” Elia almost yelled at her friend and it woke up little Nymeria.

“Oh no! I am sorry, Nym!” Elia said softly to the crying babe. “Your mean father made your lovely aunt angry, that’s all.”

Oberyn laughed loudly, but his good mood died when he saw Doran approaching with a rather serious look on his face. The viper had a feeling about what it was.  

“Brother.” Doran called him. “Mother wishes to see you.”

Oh, it was really serious. Oberyn knew what that was all about.

“Very well, take me to her.” He stood up to follow his brother, knowing that their mother wouldn’t mind his dismantled state.

Doran was silent all the way, but Oberyn knew that his brother was being torn apart internally. The eldest Martell child agreed with the youngest and Oberyn was happy to know that Doran would be by his side in this particular matter.

“Do you realize what you are doing, Oberyn?” It was the first thing his mother said when he arrived at her solar.  

Sometimes she wasa woman full of love, but others she could be an enraged beast ready to strangle her own inconsequent children to death. That was Princess Delia Nymeros Martell.

“I am protecting my sister from unworthy suitors.” He said with no regrets on his voice and it seemed to enrage his mother even more.

“Elia is 20, Oberyn!” She yelled at him. “You just can’t scare all interested man off!” The princess waved a piece of paper in front of him. “Lord Toland sent me a raven saying he feels insulted by what you said to his son.”

“I only told him the truth!” It was his time to lose temper. “That he is not worthy enough to marry a Martell, specially my sister!”

His mother slapped him and Doran backed away in surprise; as Oberyn, he wasn’t expecting that reaction.  

“Do you want to ruin your sister’s future? Is that what you intend to do?” She yelled again. “When the mad king turned her down, I tried my best to find a good suitor between the highest lords of Westeros, but none would take her.” Her voice was cracking, she would start to cry at any moment. “They would never want grandchildren with roynar features.” She sobbed, throwing the paper away. “ When the incident in the North happened, I thought the gods where helping us.” Her words came out softly. “Most of Westeros do not have the best of opinions about the North, maybe the Starks wouldn’t look at us and see only our differences, since they know how shitty others can be about the less known parts of the realm.” She sighed. “But their heir, Brandon, is going to marry sweet Catelyn Tully and all my hopes were crushed.”

Oberyn didn’t like his mother fierceness on her mission to marry Elia off to someone, but he felt bad for her now. The ruling princess thought she was only doing the best for her daughter, but Oberyn knew that the best for Elia would stay at the Water Gardens with her family.

“Elia does not need a husband, mother.”  Oberyn said with his sweetest voice. “She can stay here with us, with her family.”

“She wants a family of her own, Oberyn.” His mother said sweetly, caressing her son’s face. “A caring husband that will fill her life with laughing children.”

“I won’t let her marry the first man that comes for her.” The viper remained firm on his decision. “She must wed a good and honorable man.”

“Let’s just hope we find this man.” His mother sighed


	4. Ned II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you want to be aunt Elia’s lover?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, a new chapter. We have a bit of a time skip now… I hope you don’t mind. By the way, this was supposed to be just another fanfic about love stories, but now i have an entire plot for it… There will be so many characters involved… A little spoiler: We will see cersei soon.

Ned was very good at noticing things and after two years with House Martell, he knew quite a lot about them. He knew that Prince Doran always locked himself in his library when something made him upset; Mellario would always play norvosi melodies on her flute when she missed her land and Oberyn would spend long hours training with his oldest daughter, Obara, whenever something enraged him. Elia…

Ned admitted that maybe (just maybe) he paid more attention to the princess than he should. The quiet wolf wasn’t doing it on purpose, but he just couldn’t stop his eyes from staring at her whenever she was in the room. Elia was always beautiful.  

He saw the princess sitting alone in the garden, staring at Obara playing happily in the water. He knew that Elia was feeling alone since Ashara left to King’s Landing, and he wanted to cheer her up. The quiet wolf stopped a passing servant and asked him to bring them pineapples. As the boy walked away, Ned approached the princess.

“Is there something troubling you, your highness?” He asked softly, sitting by her side.

“You are always overly formal, Ned.” She smiled at him. “But yes, I am feeling melancholic this morning.”

“May I ask why?”

“Mother is growing sicker and whenever I go to her, the only thing she talks about is my marriage.” Elia spills out, raising her voice in anger. “I know that is important to her, but I don’t need a husband and she is dying!” She takes a deep breath, lowering her voice. “I just wish that she would stop worrying about that and focus on her health…”

Ned understood her. He remembered how angry he felt when his mother fell ill and refused to rest at all. Lyarra Stark was a fierce she-wolf to her very end.  

“Mothers are odd creatures, they worry about their children even in their death beds.” The quiet wolf repeated his father’s words. “A mother’s love is the sincerest, for not even the threat of death can weaken it.”

Elia looked at him with her sweet honey eyes. Silent. She was about to say something when the servant arrived with the pineapple slices. Ned would have cursed that man if the princess hadn’t decided to brighten his day with the sweetest smile.

“You do know how to make me happy, Ned.” Elia thanked him fondly, eating the fruit with a pleasant sigh. “If only I could solve all of my problems by eating them…”

“I am…” He stopped before he could say something he would regret later. “We are here for you.” He fixed. “Oberyn, Prince Doran, Mellario… We will always help you.”

She gave him another smile, shyly taking another bite. They fell silent for what it felt like an eternity as Elia kept her head down, eating faster and faster; she was nervous. A voice in his head told him to do something, to say everything he had wanted to say for quite a while. But what if she doesn’t feel the same? He asked himself with a hurtful pinch on his heart.

Ned made a decision. He was a Stark and a Stark should never cower away from anything. He was a wolf.

He said her name and her eyes met his, shocked. He had never called her by her name. Ov _erly formal_. Her sweet voice resonated on his head.  

He took her hand and Elia’s breath became uneven. Her lips parted softly (were his feelings reciprocate, after all?). Ned took a deep breath and opened his mouth to say what he had kept for himself for a long time-

“Why are you holding hands?” Obara said as she stood in front of them, her dark hair wet.

The moment was gone. Elia dropped his hand as if it was hot coal.

“Friends hold hands, Bara.” Elia said softly to her niece. “Just like siblings do.”

“And lovers too!” The young girl said, her dark eyes staring at Ned.

Obara was a smart girl, she noticed things.

“We are not lovers!” Elia answered her, an almost invisible shade of red appearing on her cheeks. “Now, excuse me… I need to take care of some important matters.”

She walked away, taking the pineapple slices with her. Ned watched her go, cursing himself for being so stupid. Obara raised her arms and he smiled weakly at the child, letting her sit on his lap. Her black eyes stared into his blue ones.

“Do you want to be aunt Elia’s lover?” She asked with a serious tone, buying her father’s war to protect Elia at all cost.

His eyes focused on the princess’s frame.

“No.” Again, he made his decision. “I will be her  _husband_.”

* * *

It turned out that keeping his decision was harder than he thought it would be. It was nighttime, he was laying on his bed, shirtless. Many opportunities of telling Elia about his feelings came and went, but he did nothing, like always. He cursed himself again. Why couldn’t he be more like Brandon? Wild and brave…

A little stupid, yes, but still…

Maybe he would have managed to make his intentions clear to the dornish princess.  

_I want to marry you._

_I want to marry you._

How many times had he repeated those words through his time with House Martell? He couldn’t even remember exactly how it all started. She had always been stunning at his eyes, but it took a while for his feelings to grow deeper than admiration. Maybe it was while they had those long conversations about books and legends during their trip to Dorne; or when she put the sun-shaped pin on his clothes on his first name-day in Dorne ( _You are part of this family_. She had said with one of her lovely smiles). He just didn’t know.  

But he knew that he would never forgive himself if Elia was sent away to marry someone he knew nothing about (Oberyn would probably never forgive him too). Ned had to say something, it was easy.

_I love you and I want to marry you._

Eight words. Not difficult at all.  

If just he had been born a wild wolf-like Brandon… Or a fierce one like his mother and sister. Ned was just… Ned. The quiet wolf. Even Benjen could be more wolf-like than him and he was just a child.

_Stand up and go find Elia. Tell her how you feel._

It wasn’t that easy.

_Yes, it is._

Ned groaned, agreeing with the weird voice on his head. He got up and put his clothes, fixing them as he walked towards the door and opened it.  

Elia was there, her first raised like she intended to knock on the door. He stared at her, surprised. Her honey eyes focused on his bare chest (he was far more conservative with his clothes than Oberyn) before she closed them and took a deep breath.

“Your Highness…” Ned said in a whisper. “Is something wrong-

She held his face between her warm hands, pulling him to a passionate kiss.  

She ran away before he could react, her yellow gown dancing behind her as a very dumbfounded Eddard Stark stood by his chamber’s door.  


	5. Cersei I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaegar Targaryen… Had any man ever been so beautiful?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are moving away from Dorne in this capter, enjoy Cersei’s chapter for she will come around quite often.

She had always wanted to live permanently at the Red Keep, surrounded by the luxury and life in court. Being the Hand’s daughter had granted that in a certain degree, but it wasn’t enough. She wanted to be the queen, to be Rhaegar’s wife. The Mad King, however, chose the insipid Elize Hightower with her boring brown hair and flat chest. She did not look like a princess at all.

The lioness walked proudly through the corridors, she was going to meet the princess at the gardens for tea. Cersei hopped to see queen Rhaella there, her beloved’s mother had always liked the Lannister lady. Having I good relation with the queen was important if she ever came to marry Rhaegar. Elize was just… an inconvenience.  

_There’s always Ser Gregor._

Yes, she could whisper something to Ser Gregor and he would do the dirty job for her, but her father would be angry to lose his best dog and Cersei didn’t like the idea of enraging Tywin Lannister. It wasn’t smart. Even if her father would never hurt her in any way.

She heard voices and laughter and for a moment she thought it was Elize, but she was still far from the palace’s gardens. As she turned the corner, her day became worst.  

That girl from Dorne ( _Dara? Shara?_  She didn’t really care to remember) was talking to her Jaime. _Laughing_. Cersei’ lips formed a thin line as she approached them, grabbing her twin’s arm with an iron grip.

“There you are, Jaime!” She smiled at him, her voice coming out in a delicate purr. “Will you accompany me to the gardens? I need to meet Princess Elize there.”

“We are heading that way, lady Cersei.” The dornish girl answered with a smile that made the lioness’ blood boil. “Jaime was being very kind in showing me the way.”

 _Jaime_. They were already that intimate?  _The nerve of her_. Like Jaime would ever look at any other woman with Cersei around. Her brother was no fool.  

“Wonderful.” She smiled at the girl. “I hope you don’t mind if I join you.”

“There is no problem at all.” The girl answers with another smile.

“We must go, then,” Jaime said, his eyes staring at Cersei. “Lady Ashara told me that both of you are quite late.”

Ashara. That was her name, then. An odd and stupid name. The only thing remotely acceptable in that girl was her violet eyes, similar to the Targaryens. Cersei remembered her Rhaegar whenever she looked at them.

Rhaegar Targaryen… Had any man ever been so beautiful?  

Her dreams about Rhaegar were always the same. Rhaegar and Cersei, King and Queen of the Seven Kingdoms; happily married and surrounded by children. She would be the perfect queen and the entire realm would love her. Rhaegar would come for her every night and she would love every moment.  

But that was just a dream, Rhaegar had married that stupid Hightower girl. Cersei was forced to watch him kissing her and taking her to his chambers for the bedding. Just the thought of her silver prince touching that plain girl disgusted her to the core. It just wasn’t right! Rhaegar deserved the best. And Cersei was the best any man would ever have.

Her hair was long and her golden locks fell majestically down to her waist. She had all the curves any man liked to see in a female body. She was rich and influential; marrying her was securing an alliance with the most powerful house in Westeros. She was meant to have Rhaegar’s children.

“Cersei! Ashara!” Elize Hightower shouted happily when they approached her. “I was starting to think that you wouldn’t come…”

The princess was seated with her sister, Lyra. Ser Gerold Hightower was there as well, he was firm as a rock on his promise to take care of his relatives directly. No one else would accompany the princess other than himself. That would make it harder for Ser Gregor to kill the girl if it ever came to that.  

“Forgive me, your highness,” Ashara said with her usual annoying voice. “I am still not used to the Keep and Ser Jaime had to help me.”

“You will get used to it soon enough, I promise.” Elize smiled and took the girls hand as she sat with her and her sister. “I hope to enjoy your company as much as I can.”

The sister, Lyra, looked at Cersei with a smug expression.  

“What about you, Cersei?” She asked and all heads turned towards the lioness. “Why were you late?”

“I was feeling unwell this morning.” She put up her best fake smile. “You know… the moon blood.”

Ser Gerold and Jaime casually seemed to ignore that part of the conversation, no man liked to talk about a woman’s moon blood.

“Oh, that’s terrible!” Princess Elize gave her a concerned look. “Are you sure you don’t need more rest? The pain can be terrible sometimes.”

“Don’t worry, your highness.” Cersei smiled at her. “I am sure that I will feel better after having fun.”

The stupid girl smiled back at her.

* * *

Cersei was more than happy to leave that insufferable group. She couldn’t stand them any longer. The lioness felt like she would drop dead if someone forced her to spend another minute with Lyra Hightower. She hated her even more than her sister. The stupid Hightower girl acted like she was the most desired woman in the room. Her only noticeable feature was the fact that her sister would be queen one day. Pitiful.

The proud lioness walked through the corridors like she owned them, her red skirt of her dress flying behind her. She was born to be queen. The only thing missing was the crown. She could fix that, eventually.  

Then, she heard his voice.  

Her green eyes turned in the direction she heard it coming and she felt her heart going wild as the silver prince came into view. He was talking with Ser Arthur Dayne, the greatest swordsman in all Seven Kingdoms. They noticed Cersei and stopped talking, but they both gave her a polite smile as they passed.

The lioness turned to see them walking away, her gaze wandering over the Dragon Prince’s back, imagining her fingers caressing the skin underneath those luxurious clothes. She desired him deeply.  

A characteristic fire woke up inside of her and her first thought was to find Jaime. He wasn’t her silver prince, but he would do. She went to her brother’s chambers, avoiding the most used corridors and hiding whenever she heard someone else coming her way. After years of sneaking around on Casterly Rock, Cersei was an expert on the matter.  

She knocked on Jaime’s door, smiling mischievously at him when he let her in. Jaime would never say no to her. Jaime loved Cersei, and she would use that to her advantage.  He closed the door and shoved her on his bed.

She thought of Rhaegar during it all.


	6. Lyanna I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By the Gods... They were in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyanna is here! I could only think of Lyanna when i saw this gif, don’t judge me. by the way, a messed around with some characters ages. In this chpater, Lyanna is 14.

She stared at the unknown land in front of her, admiring its strange climate and geography. Dorne was new to the Stark girl and she would love to ride into its wildness and explore, the hot wind hitting her face. If only her father hadn't sent guards to accompany her... It was like he knew she would do something like that.  

He was right, of course. Rickard Stark was usually right about his children.  

Lyanna wouldn't run away before seeing her brother and Ned would be enough to convince her to stay. Not seeing her family caused her much pain and since only Brandon remained in Winterfell, busy with his duties, Lyanna caught herself pretty much alone.

She got off the ship, pulling her white horse with her. The guards followed her closely, carrying her stuff. Lyanna closed her eyes to feel the soft breeze, she just loved the freedom being away from her father gave her. When she opened her blue eyes, they landed on what it seemed to be the Martell committee waiting for her.  

In front of the wheelhouse stood a very handsome man with calculating yet gentle features. When he noticed her staring at him, the man walked towards her as her guards watched carefully.  

"Lady Lyanna, I presume?" The man spoke with the characteristic dornish accent. "I am Oberyn Martell, Prince of Dorne."

"They sent a prince for me?" She smiled playfully at the man. "I feel honored."

"The honor is mine, my lady." He took her hand and kissed it gently. "The dresses your father requested are waiting for you at the Water Gardens."

"That is wonderful! This damn heat is killing me already." She sighed and turned to one of her guards. "Olly, do you have the money father told you to give to the prince?"

The knight got hold of a heavy package full of gold and handed it over to Prince Oberyn.  

"My father thought this would be enough," Lyanna says as Oberyn checks the gold. "If it isn't, send him a raven and he will send more."

"This is enough, my lady." Prince Oberyn smiled at her. "There's no need for more, consider it as a welcoming gif."

Lyanna laughed loudly, mounting her horse in a swift movement. The red viper looked at her with a hint of surprise on his face.  

"My lady, we have prepared a wheelhouse for you." He pointed at it.

It did look quite comfortable, with big windows to help with the heat. But Lyanna loved her horse, she was almost part of the animal's body and mind. She smiled at the prince and denied softly with her head.

"I appreciate your gesture, your highness, but I prefer to ride." She approached the Martell committee. "If you don't mind, I will ride beside you."

"I don't mind at all, Lady Stark." He smirked. "We must hurry if you wish to surprise your brother when he returns from his hunting trip."

Lyanna frowned  

"You convinced Ned to go on a hunting trip?" Her greyish blue eyes focused on the prince's face.  

"Elia convinced him to go." The prince smiled. "You will like her."

The she-wolf smiled.

 

* * *

 

 

The palace was fantastic. Even outside the gates, Lyanna could hear the water from the fountains hitting the pools and the laughter of children. She paid attention to every detail in that wonderful building. She particularly liked the sculptures and tapestries of Princess Nymeria. Seeing how woman was treated in Dorne made Lyanna wish she had been born there.  

She stopped once they reached the courtyard and got out of her horse. Four people dressed in fine clothes approached; one of the women was carrying a little girl.  

"Lady Lyanna, welcome to the Water Gardens." The older woman said with a gentle smile. "I am Delia Martell, the ruling princess of Dorne."

"It is an honor to meet you, your highness." The she-wolf bowed her head before kissing the woman's hand.  "I hope my visit didn't occur at a bad time."  

"We are happy to have you here, my lady." The only man in the group said softly. "I am Doran Martell and this is my wife, Mellario, and my daughter Arianne."

The prince kissed her hand in courtesy and Lyanna smiled back to Mellario and the sweet babe on her arms. The last person came forward, a beautiful woman with copper skin and dark hair; her eyes were sweet as honey and her smile was warm and kind. She hugged Lyanna without ceremony, surprising the northerner lady.  

"I am happy to finally meet you, lady Lyanna!" She said when the hug ended. " Ned told me so much about you." Her voice was soft and sweet. "I am Elia."

The she-wolf was a little surprised, she didn't expect her shy brother to be so open with someone, especially if this someone was a beautiful woman. Oberyn's words came back to her mind;  _Elia_  was the one to convince Ned to go hunting. Lyanna held a mischievous smile, that was interesting information.  

"It is an honor, Princess Elia." The Stark girl said sincerely. "I hope to get to know all of you better during my stay here."

"And we hope this place will feel like home for you just like it feels for your brother." Princess Delia kept her smile. "Elia, dear, could you show lady Lyanna how to find her chambers?"

The beautiful princess bowed silently to her mother in obedience, smiling to Lyanna and asking the she-wolf to follow her. She did.  

"Your clothes are already there, lady Lyanna." She said after a moment of comfortable silence. "I can help you with it if you wish."

"Although I believe dornish gowns are easier to dree than my usual northerner ones, I would appreciate your help, princess." The she-wolf said with a smile. "Until I am used to them, of course."

"You can ask for help whenever you want, lady Lyanna." Elia stopped in front of a beautifully adorned door. "It is here, lady Lyanna." She gave her a golden key. "This is your key, only my mother has the other, you will be safe inside it, no matter what is happening."

"Thank you, princess." Lyanna took the key and opened the door, admiring the beautiful place she would be living in for the entire month.  

It was a beautiful sight. There was an enormous bed in the center of the huge room, its bright orange sheets matching all the tapestries filled with Dorne's history. An opening on the room showed a stunning internal garden full of many colorful flowers that Lyanna had never seen. Looking at it with more attention, she noticed that the gardens were only accessible by her bedchambers. Her own garden.  

"This is beautiful." She said, bashful. Her voice low, but still audible.  

"It pleases me to know that you have liked your accommodations, lady Lyanna." Elia smiled and walked towards the trunk placed near the bed. "The dresses your father requested are in here." She touched it with her small hands. "Would you like me to help you?"

"It may be necessary." The she-wolf admitted with a sigh, she had no idea how those gowns worked. "I will just remove my gown first, I am boiling inside it."

"Would you like me to leave?" The princess asked softly.

Lyanna felt her cheeks going red as she shook her head. Her mother once told her that girls would only be true friends when they became comfortable enough to be naked around each other, and Lyanna really wanted to be friends with Elia. The Stark girl started to undress, taking care of the many layers of her clothes and all its laces.

"It surprises me that anyone would have enough patience to wear this every day." Elia's dulcet voice reached her ears. "Soo many layers... it must take an eternity."

The she-wolf laughed softly, still feeling timid for undressing in front of someone. She didn't like her body that much; too pale and full of freckles (and the small bust annoyed her the most even if Old Nan had told her that they would grow bigger with time). Still...  

"It's because of the cold." She said as the last piece of cloth left her body. "I was supposed to wear a corset, but I can't stand those dreadful things."  

"They are not popular here on Dorne, thankfully." The princess said in a playful manner.  

"I will stay forever, then." Lyanna smiled as she opened the trunk. "My father always forces me to use it when we have guests..."

Lyanna touched the silk of the colorful gowns, amazed by all the different colors for her to choose. She had never had all those options back at her grey Winterfell, every strong color would look out of place and attract too much attention towards her. But in the colorful Dorne, full of flowers and lively tapestries, Lyanna could use any scandalous color she wanted.  

The she-wolf admired the red, orange, green silks... Until the purple gown got her attention. She took it out of the trunk, surprised about how light he was compared to all her northerner clothes. Wearing that in Winterfell would be scandalous (and put her father into eternal rest), but she wouldn't look out of place in Dorne.  

She was going to wear that purple gown.

"This one is indeed very beautiful." Elia approached her.  

"It seems easy to put it on too." She made the comment is a low voice.  

"Try it on, then." The princess allowed her to try by herself.

Putting it on was the easiest thing Lyanna had ever done, really. She looked at herself in the mirror, touching the silk with her fingers, loving how soft it felt. It was comfortable and flexible, giving her more movement than her northerner gowns allowed her. Lyanna liked it very much.

"I can't believe that such comfortable clothes actually exist!" The she-wolf said with a big smile on her face. "I feel that I can move around so freely in these..."

"And I still can't believe that you wear all of this every day." Elia said, taking her clothes off the so that she could look at it closely. "I would melt inside such thing."

"You would freeze outside it in Winterfell." The she-wolf said playfully. "Especially in winter."

Elia laughed and Lyanna joined her shortly after. Being naked in front another girl  _did_ help to form a friendship.

 

* * *

 

 

"How did you convince Ned to go on a hunting trip?" Lyanna asked her new friend as they walked through the corridors, their arms intertwined. "He hates it."

"He does." The princess chuckled. "I just asked him to bring me a very special flower that only blossoms in a specific cliff near our hunting grounds."

That was interesting. Ned went on a quest to find her a flower. Suspicious. Lyanna was certain that love was involved in his actions, but she had to see if Elia felt the same before she could casually mention to her father that Princess Elia would be a lovely addition to the family.  

"Didn't he ask why Prince Oberyn stayed behind?" The she-wolf asked in a low voice, quite distracted by all the Water Garden's outstanding décor.  

"Oberyn is not fond of hunting, he prefers to stay and train with his spear," Elia commented.

Lyanna was going to ask something else, but the image of a young girl running towards them made her forget it entirely. She was dark haired and had sly snake eyes, but the child cuteness hid them quite well. She would grow to be a fierce woman, Lyanna could tell. When the young girl stopped in front of them, Elia let go of her arm and looked down sweetly at the child.

"Hello Obara, do you need anything?" The princess asked with a soft tone.

"Father sent me here to tell you that Ned is here already." She said while looking at the she-wolf. "Is this Ned's sister?"

The Stark girl smiled at the little girl.

"Yes, I am." She said happily. "My name is Lyanna, nice to meet you."

"I am Obara." The child replied. "I will take you to Ned and uncle Doran, follow me." And she walked away.

Both women smiled, unable to resist the child's adorable ways.

They followed her to the stables, almost running to keep up with the girl's speed. Once they reached the group, Lyanna's eyes were drawn to her brother. He had grown... Ned had a man's shape now, with broad shoulders and strong arms; she never thought her quiet Ned would grow into such a handsome man.  

He looked in their direction and gasped in surprise when his eyes landed on her. The siblings smiled at each other and Ned ran to his sister, hugging her so tightly that she lost her breath. She returned the embrace, feeling her heart explode with happiness. She had missed her quiet wolf.

"What are you doing here?" He asked when their embrace ended. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming to visit?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise!" She said with her arms still around his neck. "I have missed you, Ned."

"I missed you too, Lya." His voice was music to her ears after all the time they were apart, she loved her brother.

"I was told that you owe someone a flower." The she-wolf grinned playfully.  

Ned looked at Elia and his cheeks turned deep red, embarrassed for forgetting the main motive that made him leave the palace. He went back to his horse and took a wooden box from a bag. The quiet wolf walked towards the princess and gave her a beautiful flower. It was a striking purple-blue, formed in a densely clustered inflorescence. Elia took it with a big smile on her face.

"Do you really love this flower, or was it just part of your scheme to fool me?" Ned asked softly, a sweet smile on his lips.  

"It is my favorite flower, thank you Ned." She put the flower on her hair, happiness irradiating from her in waves.  

By the Gods... They were in love.  

She had to convince her father to let them get married.


	7. Oberyn II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His sister would not marry a man that wouldn't appreciate, love and respect her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a while, but here we are.
> 
> I will answer all of your comments when i have more time. School is killing me these days

Oberyn liked those calm days when he could just lay on the shallower pool with his daughters and his niece playing around him, their laughter filling his ears as the water around him relaxed his body. Nymeria and Tyene were still quite young to actually run around, but they would be satisfied with sitting near their father and splashing water all over him.  

"Obara!" A female voice woke him from his relaxing moment.  

He opened one eye to see what was happening. Obara had splashed water all over Lyanna's green gown, making it almost transparent. The wolf girl pretended to be angry at the child, but Oberyn saw the hint of enjoyment in the northerner's eyes.  He chuckled softly, pushing himself up.

"Obara, you shouldn't be that mean to lady Lyanna." Mellario said, looking at the children from afar. "She might not like those type of games."

"She made me no harm, your highness." The Stark girl smiled at the norvosi. "It is just water, after all."

Mellario smiled and returned to her reading. Lyanna turned to him.

"Prince Doran asked me to let you know that your mother wishes to see you." She said after following a very happy Obara into the pool. "It seemed urgent."

The viper sighed, searching for something he had done that could probably anger his mother, but found none. He stood up and marched to his mother solar, preparing his ears to Delia's complains once more (If it was about marrying Elia off, he would just run away with his sister).

Oberyn arrived only to see his mother, his brother, and Elia sitting silently.  

_It better not be about selling her off._

"Mother," He said, his eyes on hers. "why did you call me here?"

"What do you think of young Eddard?" She asks with no introduction the actual matter related to that unusual question.  

He looked at Elia and then to his mother once more. Did Ned hurt his sister in any way? Shamed her? He couldn't imagine the quiet wolf doing any of that, but the situation was just too odd and his mind was trying to find an explanation. He would kill Ned if he hurt his sister in any way.  

But, at the moment, Ned did nothing to wake his ire.

"He is a good lad." The viper said with caution, his eyes searching for his sister's frame again. "Why are you asking?"

"I received a raven from Winterfell." She showed the paper to him. "Lord Stark says that his son needs to get married and suggested that marrying his son to my daughter would be of our best interest."

He was confused. He would never imagine that his mother would ever think about marrying Elia to a second son; Delia wanted her daughter to be a lady of an important house or even the princess of the realm like she had tried a few years back.  

"And will you accept it?" He asked slowly, slightly scared of what was going to happen.  

"I will." She smiled. "But only because Elia loved the idea."

"I didn't say that." His sister answered too fast to look innocent.

"Do you really think I didn't notice?" The ruling princess smirked. "I did see you and Eddard escaping to a remote chamber, kissing in secret."

Oberyn was shocked. He looked at Elia and then at his mother, repeating the process a few times. Ned and Elia? A couple? It was something he just couldn't imagine. They seemed good friend, yes. But lovers? Not at all.  _Or maybe I am just really blind about their feelings for each other. Mother is never wrong and love is involved._

"Is this true?" He asked her, noticing a faint blush take over her beautiful face.

She opened her mouth a couple of times, thinking about her answer.  

"It is." Elia spills the truth with proud in her eyes, she wouldn't be afraid of confessing her feelings. "We are in love and we do kiss when we want."

His sweet sister was clearly in love with quiet Ned, but did the northerner love her in return? He wouldn't allow his sister to marry someone that wouldn't give her the love she deserves, even if the friendship between the two lovers were obvious (and a good thing in any marriage).  

"Does Ned know about this raven?" He asks his mother, accepting his sister's words. "We can't force the boy to marry."

"We want you to talk to him." Doran finally spoke, his tone as calm as always. "Since you have always been so protective, you talk to him and decide if his worth of our sister or not."

He liked that idea, even if Elia did not seem fond of it.

"Very well!" The Viper smirked, knowing that it would annoy his sister. "I will talk with our possible future prince."

"Don't scare him off!" Elia hissed at him. "If you do it, I will make your life miserable!"

He raised his hands in defeat.

 

* * *

 

 

Oberyn saw Ned eating a lemon cake with his sister and Obara; the young girl was in the man's lap, enjoying the delicious dessert as the Stark siblings talked. When his daughter saw him approaching, she gave him a huge smile and ran towards him. Oberyn picked her up immediately.  

"Hello there, little beast." He smiled at his daughter. "Ned, can I speak with you?" 

"Is uncle Ned in trouble?" Obara asked.

 _Uncle Ned? That little beast knew about their romance all along._  

"He is not in trouble, I just want to talk." He reassures the little girl, putting her on the ground. "Ned? Do you have time?"

He quickly finished his slice of cake and stood up. He passed by his sister, messing up her hair.  

"Come with me, Obara." Lyanna said after scolding her brother. "We must eat all the cake before Ned comes back!"

The prospect of eating most of the cake was just what Obara needed to leave his father and run towards Lyanna happily. Oberyn smiled and patted Ned on the back.

"Come on." He pulled him with him towards a more private area. "There is something urgent that we must discuss."

"Is something wrong?" The northerner boy (No, he was a man now) asked in a low voice.  

"No, I just wish to ask you something important." The Viper stared at him, searching for the right words to use with his friend. "My mother wants you to marry Elia."

Ned was shocked with the reveal; scared with the possible harsh reaction from his dornish friend. Oberyn had already accepted his sister feelings but needed to be sure of Ned's if he was to allow the union to happen. His sister would not marry a man that wouldn't appreciate, love and respect her.  

"I know of your little escapades and I am not here to yell at you for it." He reassures his scared friend. "I just need to know... Do you love her?"

"Yes." The boy's answer was quick, resolute.  

"Will you take care of her?" The viper asked; loving Elia was important, but he needed to do much more. "Will you respect her? Even if the love you share fades?"

"I would never shame her." The offended tone in his voice pleased the Martell prince. "I promise, Oberyn, that I will do my best to make Princess Elia happy."

The viper patted his friend on the back, smiling at him.

"You better keep that promise, my friend." He warned playfully. "Because there's no one I love more than my sister and I will kill everyone that dares to hurt her in any way."

Eddard seemed to see the truth behind his seemingly harmless words.


	8. Elia II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s nothing to say here lol. Do you guys know how many children Elia and Ned will have on this story? Take a guess.

Elia couldn’t measure her happiness.  

She had always thought about marriage; about the beautiful gown she would wear, the ceremony, the kiss, the bedding, how many children she would have… Elia just couldn’t wait! Her mother, Mellario and Lyanna were doing their best to keep her away from where the ceremony would be taking place, they wanted it to be a surprise.  

Not that the dornish princess didn’t like surprises, but this one was killing her.  

They had to wait for the Stark committee to arrive, and the North was way too far. Most of the dornish guests were there already, including Ashara’s family, that apologized for her absence; she had to stay at the Red Keep now that Princess Elize was pregnant. Ashara had sent a present, a beautiful pin of a wolf howling at the sun; Elia showed it at her mother and the ruling princess told her to use it with the wedding gown.  

Robert Baratheon had been the first of Ned’s guests to arrive and the lord of Storm’s End couldn’t take his eyes of Lyanna. The she-wolf would nearly growl at him every time he came close, but that seemed to make the man like her even more. Elia had nothing against Lord Baratheon, he seemed a good man and was very cheerful.  

The Martell princess was taking one of her many morning walks, feeling the still weak sun hitting her skin when Lord Baratheon found her; a huge smile spreading over his handsome face.  

“Princess Elia!” His thunder-like voice resonated. “Have you seen Lady Lyanna?”

The poor man was clearly oblivious of Lyanna’s distaste for him.  

“No, my lord.” She smiled at him. “Have you asked Ned already?”

“I did, but he hasn’t seen her all morning!” The stag roared. “I want to court her.”

“I am sure you will find her.” She took his arm and guided him through the corridors. “You are both attending the wedding. Ask her to dance with you!”

“You are right, your Highness!” He smiled at her, his stormy blue eyes shining in a strange way. “I think I will ask her father to allow her to marry me… What do you think?”

“I think you should ask her first.” Elia hoped her smiled seemed true enough, she knew that not every lady in the Seven Kingdom’s had her luck to marry for love, but she doubted that Lyanna could ever be happy with the stag. “If you like her, you should ask her opinion on the matter.”

The man’s face contorted in a weird way like he knew that Lyanna wouldn’t accept his offer. Elia opened her mouth to ask if the man wouldn’t take the She-wolf’s feelings in consideration, but her brother’s voice came out before hers.

“Lord Robert!” The Viper’s voice rang, a playful smirk adorning his lips. “Are you trying to steal my sister to yourself? She is beautiful, but she is your best friend’s loved one!”

The Lord of Stormland roared in laughter.  

“Your sister is a charming woman, your highness!” Robert pulled a chair for Elia to sit. “But Ned’s sister stole my heart!”

“Will we all be family, then?” The prince asked with a faint trace of mockery on his voice that Elia knew Robert hadn’t noticed. “If you marry sweet Lyanna, our houses will be bounded.”  

The princess gave her brother a sour look that he decided to ignore.

“Sweet Lyanna?” Robert narrowed his eyes. “Are you planning to court Lyanna as well?”

_Oh no._

Elia looked at Oberyn with a raised eyebrow.

_He wouldn’t…_

“I might.” The Viper smirked mischievously.

_Of course, he would._

“It is going to be a competition, Prince Oberyn?” The stag came closer, towering both of the Martells with his tremendous height.  

“Competition?” He scoffed. “It would be a competition if you stood a chance, but it is clear as day that Lyanna will choose me!”

_Can he be any more childish?_

“Only in your dreams your highness!” The storm lord laughed. “I will search for her now if you excuse me.”

Elia smiled at him and then he left, leaving the siblings alone.  

“Why did you do that?” She hissed at him, barely raising her voice so Robert wouldn’t come back.

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” He shrugged, taking a piece of pineapple into his mouth.  

“Yes, you do!” She wasn’t in the mood for her brother’s jokes. “Have you thought that maybe Lyanna is not interested in this type of games?”

Oberyn smirked and knocked on the table and Lyanna’s dark hair appeared from beneath it.

“Hello, princess.” The she-wolf smiled at her, rising to her feet. “Is he gone?” She whispers to Oberyn once she is up.

“I chased him away, don’t worry.” The Viper winked at his sister. “See? I was just helping her.”

Elia stared at them in disbelief, sighing deeply and eating a slice of pineapple.  

“I can’t believe it.” The princess held a smile. “You are both children.”

Lyanna smiled and ate a slice too and her face twisted in a weird way.

“I am still not used to this.” She pointed at the pineapples before she took a seat beside the dornish princess. “Are you ready for the wedding?”

“I want to see the decoration!” She exclaimed, looking at her brother. “It is my marriage! Why can’t I see it?”

“Ask mother.” It was his simple answer.  

_No one argues with mother._

Elia just sighed and ate more, hoping for the Starks to arrive at once. Lyanna’s chuckles sounded like bells by her side.

“The decoration is  _beautiful_!” The she-wolf said with a mischievous grim far too similar to Oberyn’s.  

“Lyanna Stark! Are you mocking me?” The princess asked with pretended anger.  

“I might be.” She smiled playfully and Oberyn roared in laughter.

“You are going to be the death of me…” She sighs in fake frustration. “Both of you.”

Elia liked those moments of sincere happiness, avoiding politics and other important matters being a princess gave her. Lyanna’s presence was another blessing; the princess had missed the company of another girl near her age.  

They stayed like that, enjoying the simple moments of life, laughing whenever Lyanna threw herself under the table to avoid Robert and talking about frivolous things until a servant came to them.

“Prince Oberyn, Princess Elia, Lady Lyanna,” The servant said in a low voice. “The Starks have arrived.”

Elia took a deep breath. The wedding would occur by the end of the day.

* * *

She felt beautiful.  

More beautiful than ever. Elia couldn’t stop looking at her image in her mirror as Mellario and Delia worked on her gown and hair. After greeting Lord Stark and his heir, Brandon, Elia was sent to take a bath and have cinnamon oils applied all over her body. They spent hours tending to her hair and skin, following the old rhoynar custom.  

Her gown was beige and full of small crystals; there was a long light orange piece of cloth attached to its back, similar to a tail, that touched the floor and had small sun details. Her hair was tied in a straight braid with no adornments, but it smelled like cinnamon as well.  

“You look fantastic.” Mellario smiled, helping with the big earrings.  

Elia smiled at her good-sister.

“I have waited so long for this day.” Delia sighed in contempt as she looked at her only daughter. “I prayed to the Gods for them to let me see you married and happy.” She took Elia’s face between her hands. “Even if it is not with the man I wanted.” She kissed her forehead.

The princess knew of whom her mother spoke of; the Crown-prince, Rhaegar. Delia had wanted her daughter to be the queen of the Seven Kingdoms, but the Mad king saw no use for Dorne and refused the offer, marrying his son to the Hightower lady. Elia admitted that the idea made butterflies rise in her stomach, but now she was glad for not marrying the prince.  

She was sure the prince wasn’t a bad man, but she loved Ned so much that she doubted she would ever love any man the way she loved the quiet wolf.

“I am happy, mother.” Elia whispered as the ruling princess took a step away. “That is the only thing that matters.”

“Of course.” Delia smiled and offered her hand. “Are you ready?”

She took a deep breath, looking at herself once more before nodding.

“I will join Doran.” Mellario said, excited, and left the room.

“It is the second greatest day in your life, my daughter.” The ruling princess confided as Elia took her hand.  

“And what is the first?” She wondered while they walked, trying to forget the sudden nervousness.  

“The day you give birth.” She answered with a sweet smile. “All of them, to be exact. You won’t be able to pick a favorite and the births of all of your children will be the highpoint of your life.”

_Children_

She had always wanted to be a mother, since she saw herself surrounded by children in the Water Gardens. Elia wanted to have as many children as she could; at least three. To her sadness, the maester had told her mother that the young princess would have a hard time getting pregnant if she could at all.

_Will it bother Ned if I turn out unable to give him a child of his own?_

She shook her head. She shouldn’t be thinking about those things on her wedding day, it should be a happy moment.  

_Ned is not like that. Besides, he doesn’t need an heir. Brandon is going to be the Lord of Winterfell, get married and have his own children. Ned is marrying me for love, not for heirs._

That thought was enough to calm her heart.

“It is time.” Her brother’s voice took her away from her thoughts. “You still have a chance to run.”

She smiled at Doran and hugged him tightly as their mother went to the side entrance to take her place at the ceremony.  

“I have waited a lot for this.” Elia whispered into Doran’s ear. “I won’t run. The Sun doesn’t run.”

Her brother tightened the embrace.  

“Now, we must greet the lucky man.” He kissed her forehead. “I love you, little sister.”

“I love you too.” She whispered.

Doran offered her his arm and she took it with a smile. Two servants opened the doors and the siblings came in. The sept of the Water Gardens wasn’t enormous of even the most beautiful one of Dorne, but it served its purpose. The Septon was waiting right between the statues of The Father and the Mother, Ned waited for a few steps away from him.

Elia felt her nervousness rise again when everyone looked at her, but her eyes were on her beloved northerner lord. Their gazes met and they both smiled at each other; Ned had a faint blush on his pale cheeks and he would often look at his feet.  

Doran let go of her arm once they reached the groom, he caressed her hair briefly and left to join the rest of the guests. Elia and Ned stared at one another, shy and slightly tense. The Septon cleared his throat before he could officially start the ceremony.

“Here we stand.” His voice was solemn. “Under the Gods wise eyes, to see two hearts becoming one.” He moved his hand towards Ned. “Friend. Lover. Husband. Will you protect the bride?”

“Yes.” His voice was full of severity. Even if he did not believe in the Seven, he was taking their vows seriously.  

“Friend. Lover. Wife. Will you accept his protection?”

“Yes.” She answers a little too loud.

“You may cover the bride.” The Septon join his hands in a symbolic gesture.

Elia turned around the Martell cloak on her back suddenly becoming heavy. She felt Ned’s soft touch on her shoulders, removing her cloak and covering her with another one; the Stark cloak, its direwolf vowing to protect her from any harm.  

“You are beautiful.” She heard him whisper as they turned to face the Septon, their hands interlaced.

“Let it be known that Elia, of House Martell, and Eddard of House Stark are one heart, one flesh, and one soul.” Those words were a sweet melody. “Cursed be he that seeks to tear them apart.”  

They turned to face each other, his blue eyes staring lovingly at her honey ones. Ned gently touched her cheek with his hand, lowering his head and joining their lips in a soft kiss. The guests cheered loudly, but she paid them no mind. Her attention was solemnly on her husband. The cloak on her shoulders felt not heavy, but warm and cozy.  

She was happy.


	9. Rhaegar I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He feared the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yep. It's Rhaegar.

“They are plotting…” His father’s whispers uneased him. “Those Starks… Yes! Treacherous wolves.”  

Aerys hadn’t noticed his son standing in front of the throne, but that was a normal occurrence; his father spent too much time feeding his paranoia to take notice of the world around him. Varys remained silent by the king’s side, not daring to interrupt his delirium.  

_I need to depose him._

The king stopped talking, his purple eyes finally focusing on his son.

“You!” Aerys spat, scaring the court. “You dared to make me wait? Are you that useless?”

_I have been here for ten minutes, father._

“I am sorry, your Grace.” He decided to just agree to his father’s fantasies. “I was caring for my wife.”

“Yes, yes.” Hee king calmed down. “The whore is pregnant with a dragon, she must be well cared of.”

“Why did you ask for my presence, your Grace?” Rhaegar sought to change the subject, fearing for Elize’s safety if his father took more interest in her than necessary.

“Those wolves!” Aerys snapped suddenly. “They are plotting, Rhaegar!” He hissed when the throne cut his hand after he held it with more strength. “They want my throne!”

He was familiar with his father’s fear for treason, but it often came in the form of Tywin Lannister, not Rickard Stark’s honorable and kind image.  

“Why do you think they plot against you, your Grace?”  

“My little birds from Dorne told me that Lord Stark’s second son married the princess of Dorne a few moons ago,” Varys explained the situation. “They took a ship back to the North, where his heir will marry a daughter of House Tully.”

Rhaegar could see why his father saw treason in those actions. It was unusual to great houses to marry out of their lands; most married their bannermen or even a cousin that shared the same name. It was rare, but not impossible or forbidden. Besides, he doubted that Dorne or even the Starks planned to betray the crown.

_But is useless to argue with the king._

“We must deal with them!” Aerys roared. “Bring them here and burn them!”

_If you burn them, they will rise in rebellion._

“I ask to take care of this matter myself, your Grace.” Rhaegar thought it would be better to take the matter into his own hands. “Your Grace is very busy to lose time with inferior matters.”

The king seemed to buy his excuse.

“Very well, boy.” He waved his hand. “Make them behave and remember their place.”

He bowed slightly, fleeing the room as fast as he could, Ser Arthur by his side.

_How can I keep my father from destroying our alliances?_

He sighed deeply and received a pat on the back from his best friend. The Dragon Prince thought of his wife, Elize, and her very pregnant body. His promised prince, or one of his sisters. He had to wait for an heir before he could depose his father. Rhaegar wanted to see her, to seek comfort in his future child.

_Yes, I will pay her a visit._

“What do you plan to do?” Arthur asked him. “About the Martells and the Starks?”

“I have no idea.” He admitted. “I have to think of all the possibilities first, but I must act fast before my father thinks I am soft.”

“Ashara told me that the heir of Sunspear,  Doran, has a daughter near Prince Viserys age.” The kingsguard smiled at him. “Why not betroth them?”

It made sense. There was no better way to secure an alliance than marriage, if he had a sister, he could have arranged a marriage between her and the youngest Stark, but he had no time to think about impossible hypotheses.  

“What about the Starks?” He asked his friend. “I am already married, I can’t take the wolf girl.”

“But you can foster the youngest boy here.” Arthur suggested. “Make him your squire, it will serve its purpose to calm your father.”

“It depends on the boy's age.” The prince thinks about his friend’s idea. “But we can ask to foster him here.”

The kingsguard just nodded. They kept walking in silence, heading nowhere in particular, hoping to find the princess. And they did. Rhaegar saw his cheerful wife drinking tea with her ladies; Elize was radiant with her big pregnant body and she couldn’t wait to give birth. When she noticed them, a big smiled took over her face.

“My prince!” She called him. “Did you come to see me?”

“I did, my lady.” He smiled at her, helping her to get up. “Are you feeling well?”

“I am.” Elize touched her stomach. “And so is the babe! He is getting hungrier as the time passes.”  

Rhaegar touched his wife's stomach.

_My child. My prince or princess._

“Will you sit and eat with me?” She asked with a timid smile on her face. “You have been so distant…”

He was, indeed. Elize liked to sit by his harp and listen to him playing it, but the prince had been busy and couldn’t find free time to spend with his pregnant wife.  

“Of course, my lady.” He let her pull him towards the table and he took the seat at her side.  

“You honor us with your presence, your highness.” The golden lioness, Cersei Lannister, looked at him with fascination on her green eyes. “It makes our day brighter.”

Rhaegar saw the real intentions behind her words and eyes. She was infatuated by him, a common occurrence between the girls around the prince. He knew that she could have married him if his father had accepted Tywin’s offer, but he didn’t, and Rhaegar had Elize. The Dragon Prince couldn’t deny Cersei’s beauty, but he had more important things to do that compare another woman to his wife.  

He was having a good time. Something almost impossible to him since his father always tried to make his life miserable. Elize was laughing at something, her cheeks red when she stopped suddenly.

“Your Highness…” Arthur’s sister, Ashara, spoke first. “Are you feeling well?”

“I… I don’t know…” She stuttered. “There is something… strange.”

Rhaegar touched her arm.

“My lady, do you wish to call a maester?” He was worried, remembering all of his mother’s miscarriages, fearing the worst.

“Maybe you should, my prince…” Elize yelled in pain, holding her stomach.  

Everyone stood up.

“My lady?” Rhaegar tried to understand what was the problem. “My lady?”  

Her sister, Lyra screamed.

“Blood!” She pointed. “Why is there so much blood?”

The prince looked at the ground, losing his words as he saw the pool of blood.

_No_

“Call the maester!” He yelled at Arthur. “Send him to my chambers.” He took his wife in his arms. “Stay with me, Elize.”

But her eyes were closed.

He feared the worst.


	10. Brandon I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He closed his eyes and dreamed of not being the heir of Winterfell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is more of a transition chapter focused on Brandon. I like to make chapters about not-so-major-characters thinking about what’s happening on the story (even if Brandon is very important to some things that are going to happen).
> 
> By the way, did you guys like Elia’s marriage? I tried to make as sweet and simple as i could. Mostly because i think that this type of symple ceremony suits Elia’s and Ned’s personalities the best. 
> 
> By the way… Do you guys have any suggestion for baby names? Not trying to imply anything here… Just asking.

The days on _Master of waves_ were the same. Brandon would wake, eat, walk around, eat and sleep. He hated traveling by ship, it was boring beyond words. He had tried to learn cyvasse when Elia was teaching Lyanna and his lord father, but the many rules made him lose interest fast.  

Brandon would often catch himself watching Ned and his wife, the stunning dornish princess, enjoy their time together. They played cyvasse, they walked around, they laughed and shared sweet kisses when they thought no one was looking. He envied his younger brother.

Brandon thought that it was impossible to marry for love, but Ned had proven him wrong. It was possible… If you didn’t have a house to inherit.  

He thought of Catelyn; her crystal blue eyes and hair like fire. She was a stunning woman, many man wished to have her as their bride. Brandon would give her away with a grateful smile. Not that he didn’t appreciate Cat’s kind nature, but he knew he would shame her one day.

Brandon  _loved_  women.  

Even if he tried, he knew that he would seek pleasure in another’s bed. The wild wolf had even imagined himself with his brother’s wife, but the shame made him never do it again.  

He didn’t want Winterfell, he never did. Warden of the North… That was his father, not him. But he had no choice, he was trapped; forced to slowly learn how to be Rickard Stark.

Brandon couldn’t do it.  

“Brandon!” His sister’s voice ranged behind him. “Why are you alone? Feeling sick?”

“I am fine.” He murmured. “It’s just boredom.”

“Liar.” Lyanna scoffed. “Something is bothering you.”

How could he tell her that he was thinking of tainting their father’s perfect reputation? He couldn’t. Brandon knew that Lyanna would try to understand him, but it was his burden, not hers. If only he had another brother to marry Catelyn… The wild wolf could just flee and leave his younger brother to do his duty.

_But Ned is married and Benjen is too young._

“It’s not your business, Lya.” He answered harshly, wishing to be left alone.  

He could see the anger taking hold of his sister’s body and closed his eyes to wait for the storm.

“What is wrong with you?!” The she-wolf yelled at him. “Why are you acting like this?!”

He was angry. He didn’t want to argue with Lyanna, but his wolf blood was already boiling.  

“Because you keep being a nosy child!” He exploded. “Can’t you grow up, Lyanna?” Brandon took out his anger on her. “Maybe you will when father forces you to marry Robert and you have to offer yourself to him as he whores around!”

He knew by the shocked look on her face that he had crossed the line. He expected (wished) that his sister would yell more or even slap him, but she didn’t. Lyanna turned around and almost vanished in front of him, running fast.  

_Marriage is a delicate matter to her. She hates the idea of being sold like a breeding mare._

He saw princess Elia rushing behind his sister, her dark hair seemed to fly as she ran.  

_My brother is a very lucky man._

He knew most women south of the neck were thought to keep a very innocent and delicate personality, even if it was fake, but Dorne was full of harsh women. Elia Martell was not like that; she was sweet and calm, her voice was soft and her eyes didn’t have that weird glint he saw in Oberyn’s and Princess Delia’s. The dornish princess was far more spontaneous that all of the southern women he met, but she still carried the sweetness that screamed: “This woman is not from the North”.  

_And very rare on Dorne, too._

A flower with no thorns. That was how Oberyn described his sister when they were both drunk in the brothel. A very beautiful whore was there as well, sitting on his lap and looking at him with those sweet honey eyes… He didn’t like that memory a lot… He chose the whore because she looked like princess Elia.

_That is fucked up. I shouldn’t be lusting after Ned’s wife._

“What was that?” Ned pulled Brandon by his arm. “Why did you say those things to Lyanna?”

_Why is everyone in this family so fucking annoying?_

“I don’t want to talk, Ned.” He growled. “Get out of my way.”

“Brandon…”  He held him in place. You are drunk, aren’t you?“  He said out of nowhere. "Go to your cabin and rest, Lady Catelyn will join us on the next stop and you can’t be in this state.”

_Drunk? I didn’t drink._

“You are right.” He decided to agree with his brother and lie to himself. “I need some sleep.”

He walked away from Ned, marching towards the privacy of his cabin.  

_I don’t want to spend time with Catelyn… I can’t keep giving her hope that we will have a marriage full of love._

He remembered of his little escapade to a very famous brothel near the palace back in Dorne, thinking about lady Tully’s reaction If she knew about that. The whore’s name was Myrasa and she was a beautiful thing with her olive skin and honey eyes.  

_What a wonderful sight she was…_

Brandon threw himself on the bed, sighing and groaning. He was frustrated in a whole new level. The wild wolf was not the right man to inherit the North, Ned was.  

_But the Tullys want the heir of Winterfell, and if I disappear, the Martells will have him._

There was no running away this time. Brandon Stark, Warden of the North.  

_Fucking shit._

Things would be so easy if Ned was the heir…

_Good, kind and honorable Eddard Stark._

He scoffed.

_The Martells are some lucky bastards, aren’t they?_

Princess Elia’s sweet smile took over his thoughts.

_Ned is the luckiest man in the world._

He closed his eyes and dreamed of not being the heir of Winterfell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check my Tumblr: Valaena-blackfyre


	11. Ned III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I love you too, Eddard Stark"

_Winterfell_

Ned stared at his home, his heart rejoicing in happiness. He remembered of riding with his siblings and listening to his mother singing under the heart-tree. The quiet wolf took a deep breath as the group approached the walls of the ancient seat of his house, taking in the cold yet comforting wind from the North.

_Will Elia like Winterfell?_

That was something that worried him a lot.  

Winterfell wasn’t luxurious. It was comfortable, yes, but rather boring for the dornish standard and not full of the silks and spicy food Elia was used to. The cold weather also scared him… Elia’s health was… delicate, to say at least. Ned feared that all the cold would make her sick or even kill her.  

_Maybe we should have stayed_

Lyanna rode right past him, joining Brandon in his race towards home, their laughter filling Ned’s heart with nostalgia.  

_Gods, I missed this._

They went through the gates and Ned took his time to appreciate his home. His mind was flooded by memories of his childhood, especially from his mother. Lyarra Stark, lovely and gentle. He missed her the most. Lady Stark had no wolf blood; she was delicate and calm, warm and full of sweet smiles.  

“Ned!” Benjen came towards his older brother at an incredible speed. “I missed you!”

The quiet wolf got down of his horse and took his little brother into his arms.

“Ben! Look at you…” He laughed. “You are so big!”

“I am bigger than my friends!” The pup said happily, enjoying Ned’s compliment.  

“Aye, you are.” He put the boy on the ground and he ran towards Lyanna.  

_He is definitely growing fast… I wish mother was here to see it._

Ned turned to the wheelhouse and saw Elia and Cat already walking his way, laughing and talking fast. It was good to see that Elia was getting along, he wanted her to feel welcomed into his family as much as he felt into hers. He saw Lyanna joining the conversation and pulling them inside.  

Rickard went in shortly after, probably heading to his solar to take control over his house again.  

_House Stark is everything for my father._

For some reason, Ned couldn’t imagine Brandon dedicating that much time to take care of the North.  

_He loves his land, but he hates ruling._

The quiet wolf entered his home, welcoming he heat and admiring his family ancient seat. He looked at the tapestries and paintings of previous Stark lords and kings; his favorite had always been Torrhen Stark, the king who gave up his pride for his people. The south mocked the last King in the North, but the Starks understood his sacrifice.  

No northerner blood was wasted on a futile war.

“You can put that there, thank you.” His wife’s voice became louder as he approached their chambers.

He went through the door and saw Elia still wearing the bear fur coat Lord Manderly gave her, her body shaking slightly. Two servants put the huge chest with their clothes in front of the bed before greeting him and leaving.  

“Are you alright?” Ned took his coat and put it on her shoulders. “Now you know how I felt in Dorne.”

She scoffed and snuggled up against his chest, touching his neck with her cold fingers and sighing softly. The quiet wolf hugged her and hid his face on her black hair.  

“Don’t worry.” He told her. “I will love you forever, even if you lose a few fingers to the cold.”

She squeezed his neck and huffed.  

“You weren’t so funny when the dornish sun was almost melting your skin.” Elia said against his chest.  

Ned chuckled and held her hair carefully, making her look at him.  

“I will ask them to bring a brazier.” He said before giving her a sweet kiss. “Now come, you must be tired.”

“I am.” She admitted and followed him to the bed, hiding beneath all the furs and blankets. “Gods, it should be impossible to be this much cold!”

“You will get used to it.” Eddard laid beside her, he wasn’t tired, but he would stay there until she fell asleep.

They stared at each other, honey eyes deep into his blue ones. He watched her gaze travel in a nervous fashion for a moment, while her face became apprehensive a few times. Something was troubling her. He feared that she was unhappy to be there, or that she regretted marrying him.  

_Maybe it was just a quick summer passion._

It scared him, but he would accept her decision anyway, as long as it made her happy. Ned took a deep breath build up the courage to ask her what was wrong.  

“Is there something troubling you, my princess?” He whispers, his throat dry.

“I don’t want to burden you with it.” Her voice came out low.

“I am your husband, you can tell me everything for your burdens are also mine.”

Elia seemed calmer after that, but her eyes still had that light that bothered him to the bone. Ned waited. Elia opened her mouth to close it again. The princess sighed and bit her lips. Opened her mouth again… and closed it. Another sigh. Another bite. Another try. Elia licked her lips.

“When I was young…” Her voice almost didn’t come out. “The maester told my mother that…” She hesitated again.  

“Go on.” He went for her hand, holding it tightly.

She took a deep breath.

“Would you mind if I…” She stopped for a moment. “If I turn unable to give you children?”

He froze.

_What kind of question is that?_

But then, he understood. Most men wanted children, especially if said man belonged to a prestigious house. Elia was scared that Ned might leave her for another if she fails to provide him with offspring. Her fears offended him, but he understood.  

“Elia.” He rose his torso and took her head between his hands. “I love you.” He said firmly. “I love  _you_ , not your womb.” Ned pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head. “I love your hair.” He kissed one eye and then the other. “I love your eyes.” He took her hands and kissed her cold fingers. “I love your hands, bloody cold or not.” He gave her a sweet smile and finally kissed her lips. “I love  _you_. I love  _Elia Martell_.”

She sobbed and threw her arms around his neck, kissing every bit of his face her lips could find.  

Ned hugged her back, tight.  

“I love you too, Eddard Stark.” Elia whispered in his ear.


	12. Elia III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Bolton would soon find out that the dornish sun could easily burn his ivory skin.

Elia woke up alone, under an impressive number of sheets. She looked around to see if Ned was still on the room, but it was empty. The princess yawned and wrapped her naked body with as many sheets as she could get before trying to leave the bed. The floor was cold.  _Too_ cold.

Elia almost cursed and went right back to bed, rubbing her feet with both hands in an almost futile attempt to warm them. She eyed the room with annoyance, searching for anything that could help her handle the cold stone floor. She noticed her dress and many layers of clothes scattered on the floor, but out of reach.

The princess got hold of the pillows and displayed them carefully on the floor, trying to make a sort of bridge to prevent her feet of freezing. With extreme care, she stepped on one pillow after another, going near the trunk where she kept her clothes. The easy part was done, now she needed to get dressed while trying not to step on the cold stone floor.

"Elia?" Lyanna's voice came from outside the bedchambers' door. "Are you awake?"

"I am!" She answered. "Are you alone?" 

"Yes."

"Save me, Lyanna!" Princess Elia asked in despair.

Her scream awakened something in the she-wolf and she stormed in loudly as the door hit the wall with barely enough strength to break it. Her friend stood in the entrance, her worried face turning into confusion and then, amusement.

"Don't you dare-"

But it was too late, Lyanna was already roaring in laughter. While the Stark's face turned red from lack of air, Elia's turned red from embarrassment. It was probably a very funny scene; the princess, naked, covering herself with heavy furs and standing on pillows. 

"Stop laughing and help me!" Elia cried out. "And close the door!"

Lyanna nodded, trying to regain control of her breath. She closed the door behind her and walked to her friend.

"What are you doing?"

"I am trying to get dressed, but the cold is ridiculous." The princess scolded her. "How do you expect me to walk?"

"Go back to the bed, I will help you." She chuckled and opened the chest. "Do you want to choose the colour or can I just pick a random gown?" The wolf maid went through some of the winter gowns her family gave to the dornish princess. "If you use the gray one, we will match..."

"We have matching gowns? Oh, I would love it!" Elia was sincerely excited about that; having a moment of child-like fun with a friend. The princess had only her brothers when she was growing up, and even if it was the best company she could ask for, Lyanna filled her with a type of fun and comfort only women could give to one another. "I just don't think gray is my colour."

"You look good in everything." Lyanna left the gray dress on the bed and went near one of the chairs on the room, coming back with heavy leather boots on her hands. "This will keep your feet warm and allow you to walk around this bloody cold castle." She said playfully, dropping the boots in front of the bed. "Try it on."

Elia slipped her foot in, almost sighing in delight as the warmth of the leather made her feel her toes again. She put on the other boot and stood up in front of Lyanna. She told her to raise her arms and so she did; the soft but heavy fabric of the dress slip on her body, the she-wolf asked her to turn around so she could tie the laces of the dress.

"Now I understand why you wear so many layers here." She said after a slight shiver. "I am fully dressed and the cold is far away from gone." 

"Only because you are not used to it yet." Lyanna chuckled and gave her the wolf fur coat. "I guess you will need this."

"I will." She smiled at her friend. "Do you know where is Ned? He normally stays in bed until I wake up."

Her face darkened.

"There's a deserter from the Night's Watch and he left with father, Brandon and Catelyn's brother, Edmure." She takes her arm and pull her out of her bedchambers. "They are going to execute him."  

Elia frowned her brows in confusion.

"Why did they go?" She asked as they went to the great hall. "Why couldn't they send an executioner?"

"The man who passes the sentence shall swing the sword." It was a simple answer, but it felt strangely powerful, ancient. "Ours is the old way."

_The old way. The way of the First Men._

The First Men were something that always managed to catch her interest. Besides the children of the forest, the First Men were the first inhabitants of Westeros and, like the children, they were full of magic in their blood. 

_Here in the North, they resisted the_ _Andals_ _like Dorne resisted the_ _Targaryens_ _._

"Can you tell me more about House Stark?" She turned to Lyanna. "We learn a lot, but we keep to the most important facts." She remembered her classes when she was younger. "I would love to learn more, specially the folk-lore." 

"Then, I will take you to meet Old Nan." She grinned. "She will be honored to tell you about the North." 

"Who is Old Nan?" 

"She is a very old inhabitant of Winterfell, we have no idea when she was born, but she cares for all Stark children." Lyanna smiled. "She will care for yours too, if you visit us or stay here." 

Elia thought that talking about children would feel her with insecurities, but she felt none. Ned's gentle words and reassurance had calmed her heart. To know that she wouldn't be set aside for maybe not being able to give him children made her fell a lot more confident and serene. 

"There you are!" Catelyn smiled at them when the two women joined her to eat. "I was starting to think you wouldn't come."

They sat side by side and Elia could finally try northerner food. It had roast beef, and it was good, but saltier than she was used to. They served warm milk, which did wonders to help the princess to endure the cold. As always, the Tully of Riverrun was a bright maiden full of smiles and songs; very devout and dutiful. It was nice to be surrounded by female company. She missed Ashara dearly. 

Elia bit a delicious piece of cheese when the huge wooden doors of the Great hall opened and her husband came in with his father and brothers, Brandon laughing happily with Edmure; Lord Stark followed behind with his stern look. When Ned's eyes met hers, a soft smiled took over his lips. 

"I am sorry for leaving without warning you." 

"Don't worry, I understand that you had to go." She smiled at him. "Will you join us?"

"If you wish me to." 

"This is your home!" She chuckled. "Sit."

Ned sat and grabbed the last slice of her cheese.

"I said _sit_ , not  _eat my food._ " The princess said playfully, taking a sip from the warm milk. "Lyanna told me you went off to deal with a deserter from the Night's Watch."

"Aye." He said, the joy in his eyes and voice disappearing. "A lot of sworn brothers are running away, father is very worried."

Elia knew why the Wall was built; the wildlings were dangerous and could do a lot of damage in great numbers, but they weren't organized and could easily turn against each other. They never seemed to be a great threat whenever the maester told her about them. 

_Unless there is another threat._

But that was ridiculous, the only thing Westeros should fear, was the madness of King Aerys. 

"The lords will arrive soon." She heard the maester of Winterfell warn Lord Rickard. "All of them will attend Brandon's wedding."

"We must prepare their accommodations." The lord of Winterfell ordered before murmuring to himself. "I just hope that Lord Bolton won't test my patience with that stupid speech of his." 

Elia knew little about house Bolton, but what she knew was enough to make her feel uneasy. And if Lord Bolton was angry, it meant something bad. She felt it in her bones.

"What does Lord Bolton want?" She whispered to Ned.

"Nothing, really..." He tried to avoid the question, looking down. "He is just an old man."

"You are not telling me the truth." The princess said, disappointed. "I am your wife and, most important, your friend." They locked their gazes. "You must trust me."

It seemed like he wished to say something, but his gaze would become sorrowful and worried. Elia understood.

"It has something to do with me."

"Not you!" He said fast. "The northerners... we are a very proud people... We value our ties to the First Men, and..."

"Brandon in marrying Cat." She understood even better now.  "And you are married to me."

"They are just some silly old men." He reassured. "Father does not care about their opinions, and neither do I." Ned took her hand and caressed it with his thumb, a smile full of love on his lips. "If they ever make you uncomfortable, you can tell me and we will return to Dorne right away."

Elia touched his cheek and he turned his head to kiss the palm of her hand; they smiled at each other. The dornish princess adored how attentive her northerner husband was, always asking how she felt about something and listening to her whenever she needed to talk to him. Ned Stark was the best husband anyone could ask for. 

But Elia needed to solve thatproblem alone.

_I am Elia Martell of Dorne, I will show_ _these northerners_ _that the blood of_ _Rhoyne_ _is as_ _powerful_ _as the First Men's._

Lord Bolton would soon find out that the dornish sun could easily burn his ivory skin.


	13. Ned IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There it was. The suspicion his father spoke of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took some time, but here we are! 
> 
> Thank you to all the lovely reviews and all the kudos! And no! This story has not been abandoned!
> 
> Just for you guys to know: This story will be full of original characters that exist to take the plot where I want it to go. Some houses will not have the same members as canon material. 
> 
> Also, I have Tumblr!
> 
> Check this story and some others on my GOT tumble: Valaena-blackfyre

“There is something we must discuss in private, my sons.” Rickard said to Ned and Brandon when they reached his solar. The Lord of Winterfell closed the door behind him and walked to his chair, groaning in discomfort as he sat down. “The other lords are displeased.”  

“Displeased?” Brandon scoffed, not seeming worried at all. “Why would they be displeased?”  

“As the future Lord of this land, you should know better about its people, Brandon.” He scolded the oldest son, his eyes with the characteristic disappointed look, hard as ice. “If you don’t pay attention, they won’t see you as a good leader.”  

His brother held out an angry snarl, crossing his arms and looking at the ground like a petty child would do. The son of Rickard Stark hated being scolded, it didn’t matter the motive; it could be Lyanna yelling at him because he broke another poor woman’s heart, or even their father complaining about his lack of care for what really mattered. Brandon hated all of it, but he wouldn’t give it away either.  

“I hope you know better, Ned.” Rickard turned to his other son. “Do you know why the lords aren’t happy?”  

“They feel that House Stark is ignoring the North.” He said after putting some thought into the matter. “Brandon is to marry lady Catelyn and I am married to Elia; Benjen is still available, put a third son is not very desirable.”

His lord father nodded slowly, satisfied with his son’s answer.  

“We must act carefully, especially with Lord Bolton.” Rickard warned with a stern voice. “Our next moves will have to be calculated.” He took a piece of paper from inside a wooden box. “This is a letter from Prince Rhaegar Targaryen.” He gave the paper to Brandon who gave it to Ned. “He wishes to take Benjen as his squire.”

“Lord Karstark will not be pleased, he wanted Ben to be fostered in Karhold, didn’t he?”  Ned asked after reading the message over and over again, doubtful of its content.  

“Yes, but we cannot deny Prince Rhaegar’s request.” Rickard tapped his fingers against the table, his gray eyes filled with worry. “I wished to send Lyanna to Highgarden for her to learn how to be a proper lady from the South, but now I must send her to Karhold.”

Ned hated that conversation, how his father would talk about Lyanna like she was nothing like a pawn on his game of alliances.

 _But aren’t we all? I gave him Dorne, the Vale and the Stormlands, Brandon will give him the Riverlands. We are nothing but the tools to give him whatever he desires south of the Neck._   

It was a depressing thought.

“Lya won’t like it.” Brandon murmured angrily. “You know how she is, she will make a fuss and lash out in front of the guests. She will do it to spite you.”

“I will deal with my wild daughter when the time comes; now I must oversee the preparations for your wedding, Brandon.” Their lord father waved his hand. “You may go.”

Eddard had a bitter taste in his mouth, every part of his being yelling at him that a Stark shouldn’t go south, that Benjen would be in great danger if he left the North. Still, Ned was living in Dorne and had married a dornish woman himself. Brandon was set to marry Catelyn Tully, and Lyanna would surely marry into some southerner family as well. Maybe that was how the thing would go in their generation.  

It could be an interesting tale, if told in the right way.  

Ned strode quietly through the corridors, taking in the nostalgia that sneaked into his soul. Winterfell was his home, and he missed it dearly. He had spent years in the Vale and then in Dorne, but the ancient seat of House Stark always seemed to call him back home. The Starks were from the North. He remembered that Old Nan used to say that Stark children melted when they went south.  

Eddard could only imagine the look on his younger self if anyone ever told him that he would end up living in Dorne.  

The quiet wolf ended up in the entrance of the Godswood, not surprised that his wandering mind had taken him there. He went in, closing his eyes at the comfortable feeling that place gave him. It was strange, how peaceful those of Stark blood would feel once in the Godswood. The old gods had always been his gods, not even all those years in the South had changed his faith.  

A feeling of belonging engulfed him, easing his mind and heart. It was always like that when Ned searched his gods; peaceful. He walked to the weirwood, sitting in front of it. The tree’s carved face stared right back at him, and Ned wondered if the Gods were staring at him through it; or, if Nan’s stories were true, if the Children of the Forest liked to spy the inhabitants of Winterfell.  

“Benjen told me you would be here.” Ned turned around to see his wife, moving to stand up and greet her. “There is no need to.” Elia told him sweetly and sat down by his side, she was covered in heavy furs, but as she took his hand in his, he noticed how cold she truly felt.  

“You are freezing.” He spoke gently, grabbing both of her hands. “If you become sick because you came to me in this weather, I will blame myself.”

“Stop it.” Elia told him sharply, but the glint in her honey eyes said enough; she wasn’t angry. “I came here to show my affections and ‘tis how you greet me?” She asked him in a cold tone, turning her back to him. “You are most ungrateful, husband.”

“And this is how you demonstrate your affections to a caring husband?”  He went along with her, his angry tone less convincing; he wasn’t good at pretending. “I shall lock you in your chambers, if you refuse to listen to your lord!”

Elia stared at him, her angry façade melting in a loud laughter. “You are terrible at this, Ned.” The princess told him. “Court would be the death of you.”

“Then I am most thankful that I will never be needed in court.” Eddard pulled her closer to him. “I want to show you something.” He whispered, hiding his face in hair. “A place that you might like.”

“Lyanna has already invited me to join her on the hot springs, I hope 'tis not what you speak of.” Elia whispered back. “But either way, I wish to spend some time with you there.”

He understood what she meant, and he liked that idea a lot.

“We shall, in the morrow after Brandon’s wedding.” He promised. “But what I want to show you is something very different from the hot springs.” Ned stood up and helped Elia to do so, his sweet smile never living his lips. “Will you come with me, my Princess?”

“I would be honored, my Lord.” She answered in a calm voice, like they were strangers. “I hope you do not waste my time.”

“I shall try not to, your Highness.”  

He led her through his family’s keep. Elia was curious about Winterfell and asked many questions; she was particularly interested in the heating system. It was something that southern castles didn’t have, and it would make the harder winters more bearable. Ned grew anxious as they approached the surprise, he was scared of disappointing his wife.  

“Here…” He pulled her with him to the glass gardens. “You won’t need your coat in here” He helped her to take off the heavy fur and opened the door.

The glass garden of Winterfell was used mostly to grow fruits and vegetables that needed more heat than the harsh North could give, but there was an especial room in it that served the purpose of growing flowers, southern flowers.  

“It is beautiful.” Elia looked around before her eyes focused on a small blue flower. “Oh! I love this one!” The Princess bent down a little to take a better look. “When I went to Casterly Rock with Oberyn, the gardens were full of these and I asked Lord Tywin for seeds and he gave me one on a vase; but the dornish heat was too much.” She turned to look at her husband. “I didn’t know that your father liked to grow flowers here.”

“This was my mother’s actually.” He said sadly. “She loved flowers… After she died, my father decided to keep her garden, and now it’s Lyanna’s.”  

“I would have never imagined that Lyanna was the type of girl that liked to take care of flowers.”  

“She is very secretive about it, maybe she thinks that if people find out, it will ruin her she-wolf reputation.” Ned chuckled.

“That is something I imagine her doing.” Elia’s own laughing joined his. “Thank you for bringing me here, it is truly beautiful.”

“I am glad you liked it.” The quiet wolf was relieved. “Also, the weather can be unforgiving to southerners that come this far North, and I believe that this place is more comfortable than the hot springs when you are feeling to cold.”

“You got used to the heat, I will get used to the cold.” She said firmly. “I am not the heir to Sunspear and you are not the heir to Winterfell, we can travel all Westeros to our hearts content.”  

“I will take you to Pentos, then.”  Eddard played along.

“You are most boring, husband!” She playfully hit his shoulder. “Every Lord goes to Pentos! Take me to Qarth, Yi Ti or even Asshai!”

“They are on the other end of the world!” Ned smiled. “We will have our children and watch them grow on the sea before we even reach Asshai!”  

“You don’t love me enough, then.” Elia dramatically accused him. “I never thought you were this selfish!”

The quiet wolf chuckled and held his wife’s face, placing a soft kiss on her lips. The Princess grabbed his hands that still rested on her face and sighed, a frown taking over her face.

“Are you feeling unwell?” He pulled her closer. “Do you wish to retire to our chambers?”  

“Tis nothing.” She said after a few seconds. “I am just feeling more tired than usual, but there’s nothing to worry about.” She opened her eyes and smiled. “Besides, I promised to spend some time with your sister.” It was her time to initiate a kiss. “Do not fret, Ned.”

He walked her back to the main keep and they kissed goodbye, Elia went to find Lyanna and Eddard decided to join his father in his solar; Lord Rickard had to look at how much the wedding would cost, and since Brandon was not interested in his own wedding, Ned would gladly help his father.  

Most of the guests had already arrived, only a few riverlords were still on their way. The second son of House Stark could barely remember the last time Winterfell had been that crowded; if it ever was. All northerner lords had come to see the North join the Riverlands in marriage; and all of them brought at least one of their daughters. Those events where perfect to find a match and build alliances. According to Edmure, Lord Frey would certainly send some of his daughters.  

He had heard that they weren’t exactly pretty.  

A discrete smile took over his lips when he imagined Lord Walder sitting in a chair, staring at a list of his daughters and trying to send them away as fast as possible. Even if that image was funny, Ned couldn’t deny that being a daughter of House Frey was probably a very sad fate, especially if they came out looking like their sire.  

“Lord Eddard.” A voice called from behind him.  

Ned turned around to see a lovely girl approach him with a courteous smile in place; she was very pale, her face full of freckles; her bright blue eyes and red hair reminded him of Lady Catelyn, but that girl did not possess the beauty of the Tully girl.  

“My lady.” It came out of his mouth easily, his polite nature taking charge. “I am afraid I am not sure who you are.”

“Oh, my apologies, my lord.” Her smile didn’t leave her face. “I am Alicia Manderly, I came in behalf of my father.”  

House Manderly of White Harbor. He thought before nodding. “Why couldn’t Lord Manderly come as well, my lady? My father speaks highly of him.”  

“My father is not feeling well.” Her answer was very simple, but her eyes showed him a spark of anger. “But he is not happy in losing a good match for his daughter, especially to a southerner.”

 _That’s right._ It hit him. _I remember that Lord Manderly tried to offer his daughter as a bride to Brandon._  

“House Manderly is of most importance to the North, Lady Alicia.” It was the best answer he could find. “But my father thought that an alliance with the Riverlands would turn out useful, especially when food becomes scarcer as winter approaches.”

“Tis comprehensible, my lord.” Alicia’s smile nearly disappeared, but she quickly put it back on; probably trying to remain strong and collected. “Still, the North is confused by all the southerner women joining House Stark… It is most unusual.”

There it was. The suspicion his father spoke of. The bannermen’s distrust was understandable, but Ned didn’t expect to see House Manderly being so open about it. They were, in most customs, southerner. Alicia herself was very similar to Lady Catelyn. Anger threatened to take over Eddard’s senses as he asked himself if their problem was with Elia instead of Catelyn. He wasn’t unaware about how most of the other Kingdoms saw the dornish.  

He knew some of the lords would look down on his wife; say that the dornish “wicked nature” would destroy his bloodline.  

Ned thought the exact opposite. Sometimes, when Elia was asleep, he would watch her; not believing his luck. He knew what Princess Delia had wanted for her daughter: Lady of Casterly Rock and then Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. Ned was a second son. Ned was just… Ned.  

“We are Seven Kingdoms, we should not divide ourselves in this way.” The quiet wolf decided for a more diplomatic answer.  

“It wasn’t my intention to offend you or the ladies, my lord!” Alicia noticed his discomfort. “It is just amusing… Winter reached Dorne, after all those years.”

Ned smiled at that.  


	14. Ashara I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We both know who has gained the most with her death, though..." He chuckled, taking a long sip from his cup. "Those nasty, nasty Lannisters."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is Ashara’s chapter! Although I’m not entirely happy with this chapter, it is very important to the story’s plot. What happens in King’s Landing will affect Ned and Elia and their family. Quite a lot.

Ashara considered herself as a calm and collected lady; very few things were bothersome enough to get on her nerves.  

But to see Cersei entering the Sept, an arrogant smile in place, walking towards Prince Rhaegar was infuriating. Ashara was sure that Princess Elize’s body hadn’t even reached the Hightower yet, and the Mad King had already forced his son to take another wife. Cersei didn’t even have the decency of hiding her joy.

Elize’s babe was a boy. The Prince was a stillborn and was cremated in the Targaryan fashion. Rhaegar named his son Aegon, and the Crown Prince was affected deeply by their deaths.  He had locked himself in his chambers for nearly a moon, and he only came out when Queen Rhaella went to him. After that, Aerys ordered him to be wed again.

The Dragon Prince suggested Lyra, Elize’s younger sister, in order to honor their agreement with House Hightower. Unfortunately, Aerys was sure that the late Princess was the one to blame for the miscarriage and refused to accept the younger sister; stating in a very rude choice of words that the Hightower women were useless.  

The Mad King spent an entire night in his rooms with Varys and Pycelle, trying to choose a new bride for his son. When they came out, Aerys announced that Cersei would be the new princess. Tywin couldn’t hide his satisfaction and the lioness smiled brightly, not caring a little bit about poor Lyra Hightower, who had been forbidden to leave court and was forced to watch her sister being easily replaced.  

“Try to hide your anger a little bit better, sister.” Her brother interrupted her thoughts. “The Lannisters are not the type of enemies someone would want.”

“I have no problems with the Lannisters.” Ashara answered grumpily, taking a sip of the  dornish wine that filled her cup. “I just don’t approve such a huge event so close to the death of Princess Elize.”

“I find it distasteful as well, but the King wants a grandson.” Arthur looked at the new married couple. “Rhaegar didn’t want to find a new wife so soon; he is still grieving.”

 _He didn’t love Elize, but she was still his wife and she would have given him a son._  

She looked at the new Princess; Ashara couldn’t deny that they looked good together: Cersei’s beauty was only surpassed by the Prince’s, but while Cersei’s eyes were full of joy and wonder, Rhaegar was more melancholic than usual; his eyes out of focus, far away from their dance.

“I must go now, dear sister.” Arthur told her when the King yelled his name angrily. “I know that you liked Princess Elize, but you should try to relax. Find someone to dance with you!”

“I shall try.” She promised, glad to put a true smile on her brother’s face before he went to deal with Aerys. Ashara knew that her brother was honored to serve on the Kingsguard, but being bound to the Mad King was no honorable task. Not when you had to watch him burning people alive.  

Ashara looked around, avoiding to stare at the proudful Lord Tywin, who seemed more satisfied than ever. A Lannister queen wouldn’t be bad… If the Lannister in question wasn’t Cersei Lannister. The Realm deserved better than that. Ashara filled her cup again and drank all of it at once; she hoped the drink would give her enough courage to survive the night.  

She noticed Lyra sitting in a distant balcony, two Lannister guards we around, clearly to prevent her from talking to any Reachman; since her other sister, Alerie, was married to Mace Tyrell, any guest from the Reach was seen as suspicious. Ashara, on the other hand, was dornish, and as the dornish’s hate for the Reach was well known, the guards had no problem to let her come closer.  

Ashara sat by the younger woman’s side, noticing the dark circles around her pretty eyes.  

 _But even drowned in fear and grief, her hair is soft, her clothes are impeccable and her courtesies are perfect. She could be a good Queen, if only the Mad King had allowed her to_.  

“Lady Lyra, do you need anything?” Ashara said gently, her hand touching the girl’s shoulder over the soft fabric of her green gown. “Should I find something for you to drink?”

“I am grateful for your concern, Lady Ashara, but I am in no need of assistance.” Lyra gave the dornishwoman a weak smile that clearly didn’t reach her sorrowful eyes. “It would pain me to keep you from such luxurious celebration.”

_It reminds you of your sister’s. I shall not leave you alone in grief._

“I insist in keeping you company.” Ashara wasn’t going to give up easily. “I loathe all this celebration and you need a drink.” She whispered close to the Hightower’s face. “Something strong, to keep you mind out of this ordeal.”

“It might be a good idea.” Lyra murmured and took Ashara’s arm. “I never indulge myself in dornish wine, but since I am nothing but a prisoner here, I will drown my sorrows in it.”

Ashara followed her through the party, watching as she would drink all the wine that reached her hands. It took less than twenty minutes for Lyra to become completely drunk. Her face was all pink, her blond hair was a mess and the dornishwoman had to help her stand on her feet. This wasn’t what Ashara had intended, but if it kept the girl’s mind out of her sister’s death, it was fine.  

“Here… Sit here.” Ashara helped Lyra back to the balcony they were before. “I think you exaggerated on the wine.”

“I did not!” Lyra giggled and tried to stand up. “Not until I forget about the blood” She murmured to herself, her smile failing a little.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were on your moon’s blood?” Ashara smiled and allowed the girl to drink one more cup of wine. “It’s nearly time for the bedding, the hosts won’t notice us leaving earlier.”  

“No! Not my blood!” Lyra whined loudly, her drunk state had made her forget all decency. “Elize’s blood!” The Hightower’s sore mood returned. “Her face… Her hair… The blood was everywhere.”  

Ashara froze. That couldn’t be right. It was normal to lose a lot of blood when losing a child, but there was no possible explanation for the Princess’s face and hair becoming dirty with it. Something was terribly wrong.  

“What do you mean, my dear?” She whispered faster than normal, and Lyra took some minutes in her shaken state to understand what the other woman had asked her.

“I followed her and Prince Rhaegar to find the maester.” She told in the same low and hurried tone. “Right after Prince Rhaegar was told to wait outside, Elize yelled at everyone that I should stay, or else no maester would touch her. I stayed.” Her voice failed for a second. “And that was when she started to bleed! It started coming out of her nose, then from her ears and eyes! I asked Pycelle what was going on and he told me the baby had caused something to "break” in my sister’s mind! I yelled at him that it was a lie, but it didn’t matter at the end. She died and I was locked in my room by a Lannister soldier who came out of nowhere.“ She said that in an even lower voice. "When they allowed me to leave, my sister’s body was in its way to Oldtown and everybody believe in the maester’s words.” Lyra hiccupped. “But now I see that it was stupid of me to doubt Maester Pycelle, he studied at the Citadel, he knows what he’s doing.”

 _Of course._   

“That is most right, Lyra.” Ashara decided not to bother the poor woman with her thoughts. “What happened to Princess Elize was a tragedy, but if the Gods decided to call for her and Prince Aegon, it was for the best!”

“Yes, yes.” That seemed to brighten her mood, as unusual as it was. “The Stranger is wise.”

Ashara was most glad for the Hightower’s blind devotion.  

“Now, I must have my leave.” The dornishwoman smiled sweetly, my best friend’s brother is here and I want to hear some news from her.“

Lyra only nodded, and Ashara rushed to find Oberyn. The Prince had arrived a few days prior, summoned by the King. Aerys intended to offer young Prince Viserys to Oberyn’s niece, Arianne. The Viper sent a raven to his mother, but there was no doubt Princess Delia would accept. She had wanted to make Elia the Queen, but that hadn’t worked. Still, Viserys was better than nothing; and certainly, renewing the Targaryen blood in House Martell could lead to a future Sun Queen.  

Ashara saw the Prince drinking with some knight from the Westerlands and rushed towards him. She smiled sweetly at the knight and asked for a moment alone with Oberyn.  

"Lady Ashara, what a pleasant surprise!” He said playfully. They had a good relationship, but the dornishwoman had no time for the Red Viper’s jokes.

“I think someone poisoned Princess Elize.” She whispered to him, noticing how his smirk disappeared.  

“Dear Ashara, that would be treason.” He answered. “And the Mad King would have all individuals that were near the Princess, including you.”

He was right, she couldn’t just tell the King about it without proof; it would end in innocents being killed. Ashara had a guess about who the culprit was, but pointing fingers would do her no good.

“We both know who has gained the most with her death, though…” He chuckled, taking a long sip from his cup. “Those nasty, nasty Lannisters.”

 _Yes_. She looked at Cersei, who was now talking to some guests with Rhaegar by her side.  _Very nasty._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to remind you guys that I have a tumblr! My url is zeetao-hime


	15. Elia IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Princess.” Old Nan called, turning the women’s attention to her small frame. “When was the last time you bled?”
> 
> “You think I am with child?” Her response was low, shocked. “That is not possible.”
> 
> “I have seen many winters, child, I know a woman with child when I see one.” Old Nan was clearly offended. “Don’t believe me? Go see Maester Walys, he will only confirm what I have told you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my favorite chapter to write, and I am happy to share it with you

“I can’t believe Brandon is getting married.”

Elia’s eyes focused on her husband’s image as she kept brushing her hair in front of the mirror. It was early morning, but the entire castle was already working on the preparations for Brandon’s wedding. According to Northern custom, Brandon, Ned, Benjen and Edmure had to hunt for the feast; they would only return by nightfall. Meanwhile, the women had to help the bride with the decoration and planning where the guests would seat.  

“And why is that?”  

“He is not the type of man to hold to just one woman, as much as it hurts me to say something like this about my own brother.” Eddard’s voice came out in a painful tone. “He always knows what to do when it comes to Winterfell, but his honor is another matter entirely.”  

“You worry for Catelyn’s heart.” It wasn’t a question; Elia knew her husband well. His exterior could be cold and harsh, but his heart was soft. Too soft. She placed her brush on the vanity, her long raven hair now tamed in a simple dornish style. “Brandon might have his flaws, but he is far from being the worst fate a woman could face.” She told him tenderly, standing up and turning to face him. “Take Queen Rhaella, for example.”

Ned scowled.

“Now you see…” The Princess smiled. “Your brother might hurt her in the beginning, but they both have a good heart and I am sure Lord Brandon will learn how to appreciate hers.”  

“I hope you are right.” He told her, his eyes still filled with worry.  

“Have I ever been wrong?” Elia walked away from him with a mischievous smile.

“Can’t argue with that.” He smiled back.  

“Wise move, Lord Stark.” She winked, sitting on their bed to put on her boots. “These are more comfortable than I thought they would be.”  

“Fine northern leather, my lady.” He winked back at her.

* * *

“… and I spent all week finishing these details here.” Catelyn showed the pearls she had applied in the bodice of her wedding dress. “I also added some wolf fur by the end of the sleeve, it suits well.”  

Elia smiled at her friend’s happiness as she kept working on the Stark cloak that would be used on the ceremony. Since Brandon’s mother was dead and Lyanna knew nothing of needlework, Elia, who was a Stark by marriage, volunteered to sew it. Needlework wasn’t her favorite activity, but she had learned it dutifully. It was part of her mother’s plan to make her the perfect Queen.  

“I am just sad I won’t be wed under The Seven.” The trout sighed sadly. “Did you wed under the Old Gods, Princess Elia?”  

“Actually, no.” The dornishwoman stopped her work. “There is no godswood in Dorne, as far as I am aware of.” She wondered if such thing mattered to Ned, maybe they should renew their vows in front of a heart tree. “We were married in the Water Gardens’ sept.”

“Oh, I envy you!” Catelyn whispered shyly. “Still, I love Brandon, and that is all that matters. The Gods will not curse our union.”

 _I truly hope you will be happy_. Even after being so adamant about Brandon’s good heart, Elia could not forget her Ned’s words. Catelyn had a gentle heart and she had already fallen for Brandon, while the Wild Wolf held no more than a casual affection; fondness. Cat would need to be strong in the beginning, for the Stark heir would not keep to her bed. Elia just hoped he would come to realize the lucky man he was.  

They both went back to work, exchanging some stories about their siblings and childhoods. It was nice to have Catelyn around; the Tully girl’s mother was a Whent and she knew a lot about Harrenhal, a topic that Elia had always loved. As a child, she would read tales about the castle’s curse and all the many Houses that had perished under it.  

“I am done!” She said happily, putting her needle down and turning to show her work to Elia. “What do you think?”

Elia, who was nearly finished with the Stark cloak, took a moment to admire the beautiful work Lady Catelyn had done. The dress was white, like most wedding dresses, with pearls in the bodice and longs sleeves adorned with wolf fur. But near the waistline she had embroidered small blue images, if you looked closer, it was possible to notice they were small trout. By the end of the skirt, there were small blue tridents that sparkled when light hit them. It was a fine work, very delicate and truly beautiful.  

“This is wonderful, Catelyn!” Elia smiled and reached to touch it. “The tridents on the skirt are just marvelous.” She looked at her friend once more. “You are very talented.”

“Well, I love sewing.” There was a deep blush on her face, nearly as red as her hair. “My mother taught me herself.”  

They stayed like that, comfortable and talking about small things. They spoke of their family, especially of their experience with their younger brothers; it was funny to notice how different yet similar Oberyn and Edmure were at the same time. A younger brother was always a younger brother.

A knock on the door, it was Old Nan. Catelyn told her to come in and the old woman came into view, followed by a very big boy carrying a big jar. Catelyn smiled and set aside her work, standing up to take the jar into her arms.

“Is this the Bride’s Milk you told me about?” The Tully girl asked Old Nan, who gave one of her gentle smiles before nodding. “And I just need to take a cup before… welcoming my husband?” She spoke the last part in a very low voice, like it was something to be ashamed of.

“Yes, one cup is enough.” Old Nan smiled at Elia. “Would you like to drink it as well, Winter Sun?”  

Elia liked that nickname, it was silly, but showed the affection the old woman already felt for her.

“What is it, exactly?” She also stood up to take a closer look.  

“Old Nan told me that this is something northern ladies drink when they wish to have a child.” Catelyn moved away to pour herself a cup of it.

“It is made on sheep’s milk and some rare herbs from the Neck.” Old Nan said, knowing what Elia would ask next. “The ladies of Winterfell always became with child after drinking this.”

The strange beverage caught Elia’s attention at that; she had been praying for her to fall pregnant since after her wedding night. Ned avoided mentioning the fact that she had yet to fall pregnant after six moons of being married; her kind and dutiful wolf, always putting her feelings first. He knew how delicate that matter was to her.

Still, his gentle silence couldn’t keep her from becoming sad about her flat stomach. Elia wanted to see it grow full of life; to feel the undying love her mother had told her about when she first flowered.

Catelyn approached her with a cup and the Princess took it with a smile and a small nod. It had a strong smell, awful. Elia felt dizzy and something rose in her stomach. She was certain she would vomit. Elia put the cup aside fast, closing her eyes to take a deep breath.

“Is everything alright?” Catelyn asked.  

“It has a very strong smell…” The Princess smiled weakly, opening her eyes to see that the Tully girl had already finished her cup.  

“Oh… I didn’t notice it.” Cat frowned a little.  

“Princess.” Old Nan called, turning the women’s attention to her small frame. “When was the last time you bled?”

“You think I am with child?” Her response was low, shocked. “That is not possible.”

“I have seen many winters, child, I know a woman with child when I see one.” Old Nan was clearly offended. “Don’t believe me? Go see Maester Walys, he will only confirm what I have told you!”

Elia cursed herself for the warmth that took hold of her heart; she shouldn’t let hope invade her like that. She couldn’t forget what the maester had told her all life or her own mother’s experience with childbirth.

“Elia, that is wonderful!” Catelyn squeaked in delight, looking more like a girl than a woman soon to be wed. “You must tell Lord Eddard!”

“Thank you, Cat.” Elia smiled at her friend. “But until I know if I am really with child… "Old Nan snorted angrily, but Elia ignored. "I don’t want to tell without being sure.”

“Of course! I won’t tell a soul.” Catelyn promised. “Now, go see the Maester, I can take care of the rest, you don’t need to worry.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, you must take care of your own business.” She winked. “We were almost finished anyway.”

Elia thanked her again before leaving. She didn’t go to see Maester Walys right away, the Princess was still too shocked. She rushed back to her chambers, telling the young servant assigned to her that she didn’t want to be disturbed. She stopped in front of the looking glass, staring at her reflection carefully.  

She felt dumb, it was obvious that it would be no physical sign of the child growing inside her yet. Still, she kept staring. Elia touched her flat belly and then her breasts, they had been more sensitive for a while now, but she hadn’t really payed attention to that. She needed to see the maester.  

She left her chambers in a hurried pace, she needed to know as soon as possible. She didn’t remember well where the maester’s chamber were located, but many servants gladly helped her to find her way. She just hoped Maester Walys had time to help her; he had been busy with some guests from the riverlands that had gotten sick. She knocked.  

“Princess! How may this humble maester be of your service?” Maester Walys answered the door and gave a big smile after noticing who had knocked.

_Don’t trust Walys._

Lyanna’s warning came into her mind.

 _“He is a sneaky bastard.” She had told her during their journey from White Harbor to Winterfell. “He likes no one but himself and his dreaded citadel. He will smile at you, because he sees an alliance with Dorne. If Walys decides that you are not useful to his plans regarding House Stark, he will get rid of you._  

Seeing Walys’ smile, Elia could understand why Lyanna didn’t trust him. There was something way to calculating in his eyes; something that warned those who payed enough attention that that man could not be trusted. Her mother had taught her to see beyond smiles and pleasantries; and while Walys was good, it was not enough to fool Elia, who was used to Oberyn’s far greater ability to fool those around him. Elia would be careful around the maester, and warn Ned about him, for the boys didn’t share Lyanna’s suspicion.  

"I have a feeling I might be with child, Maester.” She told him after being invited inside, noticing the many books in his table. “I would like to know if it is true.”

“Oh, yes… Of course, Princess.” He asked her to sit. “Forgive me for the mess, Lord Rickard asked me to copy some old books from the library that were becoming hard to read due to age.” He organized his desk a little before turning to Elia. “Tell me, my Princess, when was your last moon blood?”

“It has been a while.” She couldn’t help but analyze him. Lyanna’s suspicion had taken roots. “Maybe three or four moons.” The Maester then asked her to stand up and asked permission to take a better look at her belly. “I also have been feeling dizzy and some smells started to bother me lately.”

“All the signals point to a child, Princess Elia.” The maester smiled again, taking a step back. “My most sincere congratulations.”  

Elia was sure her heart would fail at any moment. The happiness she felt was greater than any other, and she wasn’t sure she could survive the overwhelming sensation taking over her chest. She was pregnant; she would become a mother. She would have to wait many moons to hold her child, but she already felt like a mother. Maybe it was like Doran had told her once; men become father when they hold the babe for the first time, but women were mothers from the moment they allowed the babe to grow inside them.  

“Thank you for your help, Maester Walys!” Elia stood up fast, her voice a bit louder than usual due to her excitement. “But you must promise not to tell a soul; this is Lady Catelyn’s moment and I wouldn’t want to steal her day.”

“Of course, of course.” He agreed, but Elia saw suspicion in his eyes. “But I insist that you tell your lord husband, at least.”

_He thinks I might drink moon tea._

“Once Ned returns from the hunt, I will give him the news.” She told him before taking her leave.  

* * *

_A child_

_A child_

_I am with child…_

She had been repeating that for hours in her head, and not telling a soul was killing her. In that moment, she was adjusting her golden earrings before heading to the godswood. She had decided to wear an orange dress with red suns on the bodice; she helped her handmaiden to braid a few opals in her hair, a very old Rhoynar custom. She knew some northerner lords looked down on Dorne, and she would be dead before showing off her land’s might.  

“You would melt in Dorne if you wore this type of dress, but I wish you would wear northern styles more often.” Ned gave her a light kiss before taking her arm. “You look wonderful.”

“You look very handsome as well, husband.” She noticed that he was wearing the pin she had given him, displaying the sun of house Martell. “I must say, I am happy to finally see a wedding under the Old Gods.”

“I have to confess… I have never seen one as well.” He said as they approached the godswood. “I have spent my younger years at the Vale and then I went to Dorne, I didn’t have a chance to attend a northern wedding.”

“Well, at least I won’t feel so out of place.” She mocked him playfully before stopping to look at the decoration. “It’s very simple, just like Lady Barbrey told me.”

“Barbrey Ryswell?” Ned asked before looking around, seemed very worried. “She’s here?”

“Yes, her house was the first to arrive for the wedding.” She frowned, confused by his harsh reaction to the lady’s name. “What is the matter?”

“Brandon took her to his bed once.” He whispered, pulling Elia with him to stand closer to the heart tree. “His father have been trying to secure a marriage since then, but Barbrey is the one that tries the most… She probably tried to seduce Brandon into her bed again.”

Elia instantly felt bad for Catelyn, the Princess felt in her heart that what Ned said had indeed happened, and that Brandon had allowed himself to be seduced. In Dorne, there were paramours, but there was always an agreement between husband and wife about it; and if one of them acted against the other, the dornish laws would find a fit punishment.  

Before she could ask anything else, Benjen hurried to their side.

“The ceremony is about to start, come!” The youngest wolf was very excited. “I asked father to hold the best places for us!”

Benjen dragged them with him to his ideal spot to watch the wedding occur. His joyful attitude was enough to take Ned out of his worried state, and Elia decided to let her husband take a break from worrying about every single thing in life.  

Rickard and Brandon were already waiting by the heart tree; the head of House Stark was facing away from it, while his heir was on his side, his head turned to the path from where Catelyn would appear.  

Catelyn came into the godswood, escorted by her brother. She looked gorgeous; her dress, while rather simple, gave her an aura of royalty. Elia had gifted her with a pearl tiara, and the Princess was very happy to see that lady Catelyn had chosen to wear it in such an important event. Edmure was dressed in a very extravagant manner, his clothes were a mix of blue and red, and it made Elia want to laugh.

“Who comes before the Old Gods this night?” Lord Stark roared when the Tullys came close enough.

“Catelyn, of the House Tully, comes here to be wed. A woman grown and flowered, trueborn and noble. She comes to beg the blessings of the Gods.” Edmure answers with a proudful voice. He was barely older than Benjen, and his pride was already a clear problem. “Who comes to claim her?”

“Brandon, of House Stark, heir to Winterfell. Who gives her?”

“Edmure, of the House Tully, her brother.”

“Lady Catelyn, do you take this man?” Lord Rickard spoke again.

“I take this man.” Catelyn replied with a huge smile.  

Then, Brandon took of her Tully cloak and covered her with the Direwolf of House Stark; he lowered his head to kiss her and it was done. Elia was surprised to see them leaving the godswood right after that; it had been very short and very different from the pompous ceremonies held south of the Neck.

“What do you think?” Ned asked her as they followed the other guests inside.

“It was… fast.” She was very surprised, she had expected something very different.  

“Everything is like this around here, I was not as surprised as you, but I understand the feeling.” Ned chuckled. He guided her to the great table and pulled the chair for her to sit. “Now, Lord Hoster sent some lemons because Lady Cat loves some her lemon cakes, I asked the cook to save one for us, he will take it to our chambers later.”  

“You don’t need to pretend you did it for me.” She poked his side after he sat down. “You are the one addicted to lemon cakes.”  

“Rubbish.” He faked and angry expression. “You have no respect for your Lord husband.”  

“I will respect my ridiculous excuse of a husband once he controls his urges and let go of his mistress.” She joined him in their usual way of jesting. “How can you prefer lemon cake over me, I will never know!”

They both laughed and Ned took her hand in his.  

“There is something I must tell you, Ned.” She decided it was time to give him the news.  

“My attention is all your, my lady.”  

She guided his hand to touch her belly and first her husband was confused. Understanding slowly took over his face and his eyes met hers; blue against honey.

“Truly?” He whispered.

She just nodded and Ned gave her the sweetest smile, making butterflies fly around in her stomach.

“You mustn’t tell a soul for now!” She warned him fast, receiving a confused look. “This is Cat’s moment, we tell your family in the morrow.”

“If it is my lady’s desire.” He stood up and offered his hand. “But at least allow me all the dances this night.”

She took his hand, and, true to his word, he claimed all the dances


	16. Catelyn I / Elia V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stark family is getting bigger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Chapter 16 is up! THis chapter is the first (and the only, I hope) that has two points of view. I really try to make one point of view for each chapter, but this one couldn’t be healped. So hey, Catelyn and Elia! I hope you guys enjoy this one. Also, Elia’s pov happens months after Cat’s, just letting you guys know.

Catelyn ran of maester Walys' chambers, her heart beating hard in her chest. She was with child, the maester had confirmed her suspicions and now she was the happiest woman in all the Seven Kingdoms.  

Catelyn knew that, to strengthen her position as the future Lady Stark, she needed to give Brandon a son; a strong son of the North. Still, Cat wanted a daughter, a beautiful girl with the Stark looks. But, in that moment, her priority was a son; and after some recent unfortunate "events", she was restless in her prayer for a boy.

A few weeks after her wedding, a servant girl had given birth to a boy. Catelyn didn't understand at the moment why Lord Stark had been so angry, but after taking a single look at the babe in the weeping girl's arms, she noticed. The boy had Brandon's eyes. That had hurt her, deeply. When the child was conceived, she was not yet married to the Stark heir, but she was betrothed to him, in love with him since he first visited Riverrun.  

Her handmaidens had held Catelyn's hand as she cried that night, asking the Gods why they tested her like that. She had always been devout and was doing her best to be the perfect lady wife a highborn lord could ask for.  

Lord Rickard sent the woman away with a bag of silver stags and a small farm far away from Winterfell, and for that Catelyn was glad. She was certain that having to watch Brandon's bastard grow would cause her deep suffering.  

Her mind started to work on the many possible reactions her lord husband could have when she told him the news. Catelyn would be lying if she said she wasn't feeling nervous, and that was why she decided to see Princess Elia first.  

The Princess and Lord Eddard had decided to stay in Winterfell until the Princess reached the sixth moon of her pregnancy; maester Walys had advised that it was easier to lose a child during the first months, and the couple stayed. Now, with Elia's belly growing bigger than expected, their trip to White Harbor would be happening in a few days. Princess Elia wanted her child to be born in Dorne.  

Catelyn came into the sewing room where she liked to spend time with Elia; she had not expected to see Lord Eddard on his knees, his head resting against the Princess' belly with a big smile on his face.

"Oh Princess, I am very sorry!" She managed to say, her face bright red (just like Eddard's). "I wasn't aware Lord Eddard would join us tonight." She stared the ground and only dare to look up when Elia's soft chuckles reached her ears.

"Tis' alright, Catelyn." She dismissed her worries. "Ned came to ask me somethings about the journey back to Dorne and I felt the babe move, he only wished to feel it too." She laughed again. "But our babe seems to be shy around their father."

Catelyn couldn't help but smile, to see such a display of affection coming from a highborn couple was very rare.  _They married for love, tough._  A sly voice whispered in her head.  _Will Brandon ever look at me the way Lord Eddard looks ate Princess Elia?_

"Tell me, Cat, what did you wish to say?" The Princess rescued her from those depressing thoughts.  

"Oh, well..." She took a moment to find what she was there for. "I have to ask you somethings... In private, if there is no problem, of course."

"I will let the ladies talk on their own." Lord Eddard said dutifully and kissed his wife's hand before leaving.  

When they were alone, Elia let out a heavy sign and adjusted herself on the chair.

"My back hurts." She told Catelyn when the woman had showed a worried expression. "But don't tell Ned, he worried too much." She sighed again. "My belly is growing faster than expected."

"Maybe you have more than one babe in there." Cat suggested but felt some regret after noticing a grim expression on the Princess face.  

"You are probably right." She smiled before turning to her friend. "What do you want to ask, Cat?"

"Well, I do not intend to sound invasive with this question..." She said first. "But... how did Lord Eddard react when you told him you were with child?"

"Oh, that is a very unexpected question." The Princess laughed. "Well, I told him on your wedding feast, and since I didn't want to steal your moment, he was very discrete in his happiness; not that he would be very loud, Ned is rather shy." She joked lightly. "When we were alone, he allowed himself to lose some control." Her words had something hidden and it made Cat blush deeply. "But why do you ask?"

"I am with child as well." Catelyn told her with a proud smile.  

"This is wonderful, Cat!" Elia took her hand. "When will you announce it?"

"After I gather the courage to tell Brandon." She admitted, looking down. "I am feeling nervous about telling him, for some reason."

"He is your husband, there is nothing to fear."

"I know... but still..." She couldn't continue, her problem was clearly tied with the fact Brandon had fathered a bastard, and she was to ashamed to mention it. "I am a bit insecure, tis' why I asked."

"Cat, there is no need for fear, he is your husband." Elia assured her. "Brandon will feel only happiness when he learns that you are carrying his heir."  

Catelyn wished she could share Elia's confidence. Part of her knew the dornishwoman was right, but the small voice on the back of her mind liked to whisper horrible things that affected the Tully girl more than she would like to admit.  

"You are right!" She was tired of letting that stupid voice make her shy away from her Brandon. "I will go and tell him now!"  

"Exactly, do not cower!" Elia said with a big smile. "Go and give him the big news."

Catelyn smiled and thanked her friend over and over again before taking her leave to search for her wolf. The servants still eyed her with suspicion, and it made her feel a bit paranoid.  _It is normal_. She told herself again, feeling the servant's eyes on her back.  _I am an outsider, but they will trust me soon, when I give Brandon a son._

She arrived at her husband's chambers and knocked on the door. He opened the door fast, like he was expecting a visitor. He looked surprised to see her, but the smiled he gave her made Cat push her thoughts away.  

"Cat, I wasn't expecting you!" He led her in, his hand on her hips. "What brings you here?"

"I am sorry if I interrupted something important, my lord." She apologized instantly, remembering her Septa's many lessons. "I just wish to share the most wonderful news with you."

"For the Old Gods and the new, Cat." He laughed briefly. "I have told you to call me Brandon." He took her in his arms, pressing their bodies together. "What wonderful news?"

She had nearly forgotten why she was there to begin with.

"Oh, right..." She lowered her head, feeling shy for a moment. "I am with child."  

He stared at her, his eyes moving from her face to her belly and back to her face again. He opened his mouth, closed, opened and closed again. The hands on her hips held her with a bit more of strength.  

"Are you sure?" He finally whispered.  

"The maester just confirmed it." Catelyn told him, insecurity taking charge of her emotions.

To her relief, Brandon laughed loudly and lifter her off the ground, spinning her around the room. She laughed with him, enjoying the butterflies flying freely in her stomach. He sat on his bed and pulled her to sit on his lap. He kissed her, pulling her closer, his hands at her bottom. She let out a gasp, grabbing his hair.

Someone knocked on the door.

Her husband placed her on the bed and went to the door after a long and rough kiss. Brandon opened the door and Catelyn saw a pretty servant with yellow her and chocolate eyes; she smiled after seeing her lord and tried to say something, but the Wild Wolf spoke first.

"Ha! You arrived just in time!" The girl smiled more after that. "My sweet Cat is with child! Go to the kitchen and tell them to make her favorite cake." He looked back to smile at his wife. "And bring us some wine as well, Dornish Red! Ned and Elia gave us a barrel as a wedding gift."

Catelyn saw the woman's smile disappear after that and the lady's heart ached on her chest. The servant was clearly expecting a different reception, if her reaction meant anything. Catelyn believed in her husband's faithfulness, but a small voice in her head was whispering that he would have bedded the stupid girl if the situation was different. She pushed the thought away after Brandon dismissed the woman and returned to the bed, a big smile on his face.

The moment was way to special to waste it.

* * *

Of all the pain Elia had gone through in her life, childbirth was, by far, the worst.

"You can't start pushing just yet, Princess." The old midwife of sunspear told her in her raspy voice. "You need to open up more."

They had arrived in Dorne moons before, staying in Sunspear with Delia and Doran. Elia wanted her child to be born in her family's ancient home, they would move to the Water Gardens after their birth.  

On that specific day, Elia woke up very tired, her back hurting like all seven hells combined. Ned had woken up at her first painful moan; he had grown used to stay awake long after her, watching for any sigh of pain. Because of it, there were dark circles around his eyes and he looked a few years older. The Princess had worried about it, but the maester promised her that a bunch of well slept nights would be enough for him to get better. He only needed to let go of his endless worry.  

The excruciating pain came hours later, when she was destroying her husband in Cyvasse. Ned toke her back to their chambers and asked for the midwife; she arrived a few minutes later with Elia's mother and eldest brother at her tail. Princess Delia, who was growing weaker with a sickness the maester couldn't cure, seemed stronger than ever, and was the first to reach Elia, holding her hand.

"It hurts, but you must be strong to bring this babe into the world." She said softly, her free hand wandering to gently caress her head. "It may feel impossible, but when you take the babe in your arms for the first time, this will become the best day of your life."

 _It is hard, mother, way too hard._ She though, hours later. No babe had come out yet.

"We wait more, princess." The old midwife stared at her with her only good eye. "The babe will come when it wants to come."

Elia felt like wrapping her hands around the woman's thin throat and squeezing until she turned purple. She was in pain, for the Father's sake! Elia just needed the babe to be born! It was already getting dark and no sign of her child. It was frustrating and maddening.  

 _Oh Gods, let me die._  Elia closed her eyes, hissing as another wave of pain hit her.  _Let my child live but spare me of this._

"Oberyn...  _No_! You will  _not_  get into this room... Go wait with Ned...  _Go_!" Princess Delia slammed the door on her son's face. "My daughter, nothing yet?"

"I can't mother." Elia whined, sweating like a pig. "When will it be over?"

Her mother's face softened, a kind smile taking over her lips.

"It took me nearly two days to bring you to this world, Elia." She told her in a calm voice. "To bring children to life, we must suffer."

She didn't want to suffer, not anymore. She had been suffering for hours. Her mother must have noticed her despair, for she asked the midwife to check on her daughter again. The old woman came closer and took her time between Elia's legs before nodding once.

"Tis' wide enough for her to push now." She nodded again. "Yes, yes. Time to push, little princess."

_Finally._

It turned out that pushing was only the start of the end of her pain. Still, she kept going. Sweating and yelling and bleeding for what it felt like hours. The midwife would talk sometimes, but Elia just couldn't pay attention to her. All her mind could focus was the babe coming out of her. The head was out, if she could just...  

A loud cry. Her child was there, with her.

"Dorne was blessed with another princess." The midwife smiled, showing her remaining teeth. "Healthy and as rhoynar as she could be." She wrapped her in a bright orogen cloth.

It was like the fatigue had gone away from her body and Elia took the small bundle out of the old woman's arms, shanking fingers pushing away cloth to take a better look at her daughter. She looked like a perfect copy of Elia herself, with the same live skin and dark black hair. Her eyes were still closed, so there was no way to know their color just yet, but it didn't matter. It was her little girl. Her little princess.

Delia had left to call for Ned, Doran and Oberyn, and Elia was left with the midwife, who couldn't stop smiling and asked if she had chosen a name.  

"Ned and I agreed to call our first daughter Lysana. It is a northern name." She explained to her. "If we have another, we will choose a dornish one... Maybe Nymeria, or Meria." Elia just couldn't stop looking at her babe, her Lysana. "I am so happy." She whispered more to herself than to anyone.  

Another wave of pain hit her at the same moment Oberyn came running through the door, looking so excited that one could mistake him for the child's father. He tried to come closer, only to be shoved back by the old woman as she yelled  _"There is another babe! Call your mother and get out!"_

_There is another babe_

Her mother rushed in, taking Lysana from her arms as the midwife told her to push again. Elia didn't listen.

_No... Bring her back..._

"Push, little mother, push!"  

She pushed. Her second child came out faster than the first. Another girl, the woman told her and Elia laughed, more tired than never, the strength she had felt after birthing Lysana didn't come this time.  _The Gods gave me that to make me ready for the second babe_. She realized, not even managing to lift her arms.  _Now I am feeling all the fatigue I should have felt from the beginning._   

"Elia." She heard her husband's voice, but she could barely see him as a strange fog seemed to take over her eyes. She wanted to sleep. "We have two daughters, my love."

"Lysana and Myriah." She whispered with a small smile. "You promised the next one would have a dornish name."

"Aye, I did." His hand gently caressed her damp hair. "They are beautiful."

"How does Myriah looks like?" She asked, with her eyes already closed.

"Like you, they both look like you."  

"The last one has a bit of her father on her." The midwife interrupted, sounding rather angry. "His milky skin got into her... My princess should have chosen a man with better blood. Rhoynar blood."  

They both laughed at that.  

"You should rest now." He told her, squeezing her hand softly. "The maester came to see you and he said you will be fine."

He did? She hadn’t noticed.

"Alright." She whispered back. "Will you be here when I wake up? With our girls?"

"Aye." He told her.

And he last thing she felt before falling asleep was the feeling of her husband's beard as he kissed her forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Babies! Stark+Martell (Startell?) babies! And yes, Elia had twins! Two baby girls! Anyway, writing Elia giving birth was kinda hard. I am just 18 and I have never had a child, so I asked some of my aunts and my mother about it. I used one of my aunts testimony. She said she was feeling so much pain that she could only think: “kill me. Save the baby, but kill me already.” Kinda scary.


	17. Rhaegar II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the ground behind her, it laid a crown of winter roses, blue as frost. He picked it up carefully, remembering how he had cut his finger earlier, and stared at it for a long minute before doing what he thought she was expecting him to do: put the crown on her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are! Another chapter for our Dragon Prince! As I have said before, what happens with the Targaryens is important to the story, so sometimes we will have chapters that happen far away from our main couple. Next chapter will be Jaime’s and then we will return with Ned. Just a warning: This story is not for Rhaegar haters. He is not evil here.

Rhaegar’s head was throbbing.  

He was so tired of dealing with his father’s small council. Those men clearly hated the Crown Prince, for he, unlike his father, payed close attention to every single expense, giving them no room for stealing the crown’s treasure.  

“The birth of your heir is approaching, Prince Rhaegar.” The Master of coin, Lord Qarlton Chelsted, caught his attention. “Dragonstone’s maester said it won’t take more than a moon. I suggest we plan a Tourney or a Fair after the babe is born.”

“I am not sure of this, my lords.” Rhaegar couldn’t believe they had dragged him out of Dragonstone just for that. “After the storm destroyed a good amount of our crops, I think we should focus on buying more food rather than making silly festivities.”

Tywin’s face soured. The old lion considered the birth of his grandchild, a royal prince or princess with Lannister blood, to be the greatest event of the year. The festivity was most likely his idea, but he ordered someone else to say it instead. Rhaegar found that scenario very likely.  

“Can’t we just ask the Reach for it?” Lucerys Velaryon spoke for the first time. “House Tyrell owns House Targaryen everything they have, and Mace is not the smartest man.”

“Lord Tyrell is married to Alerie Hightower, my lord.” The spider cut. “He was one of those who took offense in Lady Lyra’s ill treatment. The Tyrells will claim that they need a lot of grain and that they cannot just give it to the Crown without some kind of payment.” Rhaegar was surprise to see the spider on his side. “Prince Rhaegar is right, we cannot afford any festivities in the moment.”

“We could ask the Iron Bank for a loan.” Lord Symund Staunton suggested.  

“If the Crown fails to pay it back, it could be the end of the Targaryen Dynasty.” Rhaegar held the urge to snap at the man. “I prefer to avoid the Braavosi.”

All of them started to talk at the same time, suggesting many ideas so that the stupid tourney could take place. Rhaegar had no wish for such thing. He needed to save gold to the Tourney at Harrenhal he and his allies were planning. Besides, he felt that celebrating so soon after Elize’s death was distasteful, his wedding to Cersei had been enough.  

“All of you seem to have forgotten that Princess Cersei is my daughter.” Tywin finally spoke, catching the room’s attention. “I have no problem in paying for the tourney myself.” His cold green eyes found Rhaegar’s Indigo ones. “The Crown would only need to repay half of its cost.”

Tywin was good.  

“It would surely ease the Crown’s burden.” Lord Qarlton agreed, scratching his chin. “His Grace would like not having to pay the full price, we just need to plan everything before asking for his seal.”

“You forgot to ask my opinion on the matter, Lord Qarlton.” He interrupted the master of coin, his voice hard as steel. “It is my child you are talking about.”

“A royal prince or princess.” Pycelle raised his finger. “The KIng is the one to decide on such matters.”

Rhaegar’s patience was coming to its end. Those men were nothing but Tywin’s puppets. The Dragon Prince remembered how all of them were trying to get rid of the old lion prior to his wedding to Cersei. Now that the man was the future queen’s father, they were all liking his boots. Rhaegar’s blood boiled.  

“If it is my father’s decision…” Rhaegar had given up, the council had ruined his mood. The dragon was awake. “Why did you summon me from Dragonstone, taking me away from my pregnant wife?” He saw Lord Symund squirm. “To  _inform me_  of things that could easily be informed by raven? You insult me, my lords.” He stood up and all the council did the same, except Pycelle, for his age, and Tywin, who eyed him darkly. “Make a tourney, if it suits you, but my family will not attend.”

Ser Gerold, who had been silent during the entire meeting, followed his prince through the door, staying on a respectful distance. They both walked in silence. Rhaegar was furious, something rare to see, something scary. His soft features were contorted in such anger that some could mistake him for someone else. Those who had known King Aerys would be able to finally see a similarity between father and son. They had the same face when they were angry.  

Instead of returning strait to his chambers, he decided to see his lady mother. Nothing helped him calm down like Queen Rhaella. He knew that his father had not burned people that day, so His Grace probably left his wife alone. Rhaegar reached the door of his mother’s chambers, and the presence of only Ser Oswell told him his father indeed let Rhaella enjoy her day.

“Ser Oswell, please inform my mother that I have arrived.” When Oswell went inside, he turned to Ser Gerold. “Ser, please find Arthur and send him here, you ought to rest.”

“Of course, my Prince.” The Lord Commander lowered his head before leaving.

Just after Ser Gerold left, the door to his mother’s chamber opened, but neither Ser Oswell or his mother came out.

“Rhaegar!”

It was Viserys.

“Viserys.” He smiled to his younger brother, taking him into his arms. “How are you?”

“Mother was telling a story!” The little prince was radiant, a big smile on his small face. “But now that you are here, you can read something about dragons for me, right?”

“Later, Viserys.” He answered softly and the boy pouted. “I came to spend some time with mother before going back to your little niece or nephew.”

“Will you bring them here?”  

“Maybe, Vis. Maybe.” His mother’s sweet voice grabbed Rhaegar’s attention. “They need to be born first.” She took her younger son from Rhaegar’s arms.  

“Mother, I have missed you.” He murmured, knowing that she had listened by the big smiled she gave him. “How have you been?”

“As good as I can.” She sat on the big chair near the fireplace, Viserys sitting on her lap with his wooden dragon. “Your departure to Dragonstone broke my heart, my son.” She told him sweetly. “But I understand why you did it.”

Rhaegar left for Dragonstone right after he learned that Cersei was with child, he wished to stay away from Aerys, that had started to see Joanna in her daughter. Rhaegar did not want his father harassing his wife, so he took her and her ladies to Dragonstone as soon as he had a good motive for it. The lioness pregnancy was going well, and Rhaegar wished he had stayed with his wife.

“How is Cersei treating you?”  

Cersei was the perfect wife a Lord or a Prince could ask for. She was beautiful, gracious and receptive. More than receptive. Cersei was the one that went to his chambers or his solar in search of sex. After getting her with child, Rhaegar had stopped visiting her, his heart still full of melancholy for Elize’s death. But while her belly hadn’t started showing, Cersei would always search him. Sometimes he would grant her wish, but he always left after she fell asleep. He had so much to plan…

“She is a good wife.” It was all he managed to say.

“Yet you don’t feel yourself growing fond of her.” Rhaella finished what he could not say.  

“I don’t like Cersei.” Viserys mumbled. “She never pays attention to me.”

Rhaegar eyed his brother, wondering if Viserys dislike for his wife had any credit. It was true that she had no obligation of liking all of his family, – he wouldn’t force her to like Aerys – but he did notice that she held no affection for the younger prince. Rhaegar thought that maybe it was because some people could use Viserys to threaten their future children, and he understood her fears. It just didn’t sit well with him, to see her ignore his younger brother.  

“She may remind me of Joanna in looks, but they are very different.” The Queen took him away from his thoughts. “Joanna was kind and way more intelligent than she would let people know.” His mother remembered her old friend with a big smile on her face. It warmed Rhaegar’s heart. “Cersei has no such kindness in her.”

Rhaegar had wanted to say something in defense of his wife, but he couldn’t find anything to say. He would be lying if he said there wasn’t something missing in their interactions. She searched for him, yes, but only for sex or to show him around her ladies. They never truly  _talked_. They would have supper together and the Prince would try to engage in conversation, but she would complain about how she missed court and what she would do once she became Queen. Sometimes the Dragon Prince just wanted to forget her burdens, but she never allowed him to. By the end, they would end in his bed, and he would leave once she fell asleep.  _We never wake up together._

“You drifted off again, Rhaegar.” Rhaella called him off his mind again.  

“I am sorry mother.” He said instantly.

“You have always been like this.” She smiles at him again, waving her hand and dismissing the issue. “You just need to remember-

The door busted open, making Viserys jump and cling on the Queen’s neck. Rhaegar didn’t need to turn around to know who it was.

“ _Boy!_ ” The King snarled at him. “What are you doing here?”

“I am only visiting mother and Viserys, Your Grace.” Rhaegar stood to face his father.  

The Mad King was followed by Ser Barristan and by Ser Jonothor. Both knights seemed worried about the situation, and Rhaegar couldn’t blame them for it. Everyone on the Red Keep knew how Rhaegar felt about the way the King treated Rhaella.  

“He was just living, my love.” Rhaella said with a calmness that didn’t reach her eyes. “Take Viserys to his chambers, will you?” She tried to pass him the younger Targaryen, but he wouldn’t let go of her neck. “Vis, you need to go with Rhaegar…”

“Let go of him, your stupid woman!” The King roared. “If he doesn’t leave, he will watch!”

Rhaegar’s body tensed and he stared at his father, clenching his fists. The King hadn’t notice the change in his son’s stance, but the Queen did. She grabbed his forearm tightly, making his wrathful eyes focus on her.

“Take Viserys and go.” Her voice was barely more than a whisper. “Please.”

He took some time to nod in agreement. He didn’t wish to leave her to face Aerys, but what could he do? Rhaegar managed to forcefully take Viserys, who was in the verge of a tantrum that would enrage their father even more. The King barked at them, ordering them to leave.  Rhaegar hesitated by the door, turning to look at his mother. She nodded, and he left, cursing under his breath.

Arthur was waiting for him outside, his purple eyes full with pity, but Rhaegar wasn’t in the mood for any gentle words from his friend. He just started walking, Viserys safe in his arms. He wanted to get them away before their mother started crying. They reached the young prince’s chambers and Arthur opened the door for them, remaining outside as they went in.  

“Will you stay until I sleep?” His brother asked when Rhaegar manage to get the boy to let go of him.  

“Yes, I can.” He said gently, taking a seat in a very comfortable armchair. “I promise I won’t leave until you are asleep.”

Viserys nodded and laid down, tucking his head under the pillow.  

Rhaegar stared at his brother’s small and terrified frame. He just wished winter would end so that he could set his plan in motion. He couldn’t start a war to dethrone his father in the middle of winter.  

Everything was ready. He just needed spring to come and then the tourney on Harrenhal could take place for him to gather all the lords and secure their support. It would be over. Rhaegar would strip his father of his title and send him to the wall. It would be good to keep him close, but Aerys had supporters and Rhaegar’s position would only be fully secured if his father lost the privilege of stating his claim on the throne. Maester Aemon had received his raven and had promised to talk to the Lord Commander about it once the time came.  

After his father was dealt with, Rhaegar could fully focus on his Prince.  

He closed his eyes, feeling sleep take over his body.  

* * *

He was dreaming, Rhaegar was sure of that.  

He knew of no meadow of roses, and yet there he was, in the middle of hundreds and hundreds of red roses. Their sweet scent filling the air. He walked around the meadow, appreciating the view and the calm aura of it. He longed for such peace.  

Then there was something different.  

Not exactly a different smell, although it had something different in the air. Rhaegar felt a pull. He looked around in search of something unusual, but he could only see red. The Prince followed that urge, moving carefully not to step on the flowers. He walked for a long time, following the urge while doubting its existence, for he could not see anything different than the rest.  

Still, he kept going and soon a hill covered in snow came into view. Rhaegar had never seen so much snow in his life.  _Could this be the North?_  He walked up the hill, his feet sinking in the snow as he moved. _It can’t be the North._  He told himself after half of the journey to the top.  _Roses don’t grow in the North._  He reached the hill’s top and stopped abruptly.

There was a rose.

A  _winter_  rose.

That was what he had been following. But why? Why would he follow the calling of a blue flower? What was so special about it? He knelt in front of it, reaching for the rose with care. The petals were cold, hurting his fingers. _It’s a winter rose. Ice._  He went to pick it up but ended up hissing in pain. He cut himself in one of its thorns. He took the injured finger into his mouth, his face twisting in pain. It hurt way more than expected.  

 _‘You are not very smart, despite what people say.’_  A sweet voice giggled behind him, but when he turned, he saw nothing.  _‘I will have to teach you again, won’t I?’_ The world around him changed and he saw himself in the middle of a forest.  _‘Hurry!’_

He wanted to ask who she was, but he couldn’t even open his mouth. Rhaegar could do nothing but follow. As he walked, he tried to find out where he was. He knew the kingswood very well and the place where he was looked nothing like that.  

 _‘Why are you so slow today, Rhaegar?_ ’ The voice chuckled again, guiding him through the trees.  

Again, he couldn’t answer, but he moved faster towards the voice, almost running. She kept talking and it seemed that he was finally reaching her; but as he came closer, some unusual things caught his attention on the forest floor. First, it was a wooden lizard-lion being attacked by knights; then he found a shield resting against a tree, a mismatched armor in front of it.  

 _‘Where are you?’_  The voice called again.  _‘I am waiting.’_

His focus returned to her and he kept going. He was approaching the end of the forest, and a dreadful feeling took over his heart; there was something in the forest that didn’t like his presence, he wasn’t welcome there. Not yet, at least. Rhaegar arrived in a meadow, the woman he had been following was a few steps ahead, with her back turned to him.  

She was small, much shorter than the Prince. Her long dark hair reaching just above her waist. He took a few steps in her direction before noticing the enormous weirwood the woman was staring at. It was a terrifying sight. The heart tree was so big that Rhaegar was sure that the girl could fit inside its open mouth.  

_‘You are drifting off again.’_

_‘I am sorry, my lady.’_  It came out naturally, like it always did with his mother.  

She didn’t say anything, nor did she turn to face him. It drove him mad. Rhaegar wanted to see her face. On the ground behind her, it laid a crown of winter roses, blue as frost. He picked it up carefully, remembering how he had cut his finger earlier, and stared at it for a long minute before doing what he thought she was expecting him to do: put the crown on her head.  

Even so, she didn’t turn. She remained still, silent. It bothered the Dragon Prince. He wanted answers, he wanted to know what all of that meant. His hand met the skin of her shoulder – _cold_  – and he tried to turn her to him gently.

A deep growl came from the weirwood.  

Rhaegar jumped away from the woman, staring at the tree’s colossal mouth as a huge white wolf came out of it, baring its knife-like teeth. As the Targaryen prince stared at the beast’s red eyes, he could hear a faint voice on his head.

_Not yet._

_‘When?’_  He managed to say, too scared to move.

_Soon._

* * *

He woke up with Arthur calling his name.

Rhaegar was back at Viserys’ room, resting on that same armchair. The sun was already rising and he felt sore. He shouldn’t have fallen asleep there. Still, he was glad he did. That dream… wasn’t a normal one, it meant something and he needed to know what it was trying to tell him.

_The weirwood. It has something to do with the Old Gods. But what is it?_

He needed to know.

“Rhaegar!” Arthur hissed. “Are you listening?”

His eyes focused on his friend, noticing his presence.

“Arthur…” The Prince whispered, getting up from his chair. “What is the matter?”

“A raven arrived from Dragonstone, Princess Cersei has gone into labor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Cersei’s baby is coming! Is it a boy or a girl? Any guess?


	18. Jaime I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He is with the Princess.” Benjen Stark seemed unaffected by Jaime’s foul mood. “And he told me to keep an eye on you.” He shrugged. “To make sure that you are alright.” 
> 
> “I am fine!” Jaime growled. “It’s not like it was my babe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter so soon? Yeah, another one. 
> 
> This will be the last chapter for a while, this story is on hiatus from now on. It will not be very long, only enough time for me to finish some stuff in real life. I will be back in September. The hiatus is the only reason I am posting this chapter right now. I just finished it and I thought that leaving you guys without knowing what happened to Cersei would be cruel. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy.

“If you are Rhaegar’s squire, why are you following me?” Jaime snapped at the Stark boy.

“He is with the Princess.” Benjen Stark seemed unaffected by Jaime’s foul mood. “And he told me to keep an eye on you.” He shrugged. “To make sure that you are alright.”

“I am fine!” Jaime growled. “It’s not like it was my babe.”

Oh, how Jaime wished that poor Rhaenys had been his. 

If she had been his, maybe she wouldn’t have been born with scales and a tail. She wouldn’t have been born dead. If only Cersei wasn’t so adamant on not cheating on her silver husband...

Jaime had searched for his sister many times when he knew Rhaegar was busy, but the lioness would always roar at him to leave, saying that she needed no one but Rhaegar. Jaime was left with a broken heart and with anger. He had only allowed her to find him a place on the Kingsguard because of her promise that they would always be together, yet she paid him no mind now. Jaime felt cheated.

Maybe he could just say that he had changed his mind, or that he thought he wasn’t good enough to protect the King. Then he would marry Lysa Tully, like his father wanted him to. Oh, that would surely enrage his sister. Upsetting her was something that he hated to do before, but now it was tempting like the best dornish red. 

“Are you even listening to what I am saying, Ser Jaime?” Benjen’s thick northern accent interrupted his thoughts. 

“Why don’t you just go and try to find Ser Arthur?” The lion knight growled. “I am sure he would like your company more than I do.”

Stark’s face soured, his dark eyes glinting with such raw emotion that Jaime was sure Benjen would attack him. Yet, the wolf just turned away and growled that Jaime could be worse than his sister when angry.

Oh, there was Lyanna Stark too. Cersei would hate her even more than she would hate Lysa.  _Nothern savages,_ she had called the Starks when Benjen first came to court. She would rip off all her golden hair if Jaime were to wed Lyanna Stark. Oh, that ought to be funny. 

He heard giggles as he approached Dragonstone’s garden, knowing it was probably Cersei’s flock of dull ladies. How fucking annoying they were, throwing themselves all over him even if he never demonstrated any interest. One of them was holding a jar of Arbor Gold that was probably from Cersei’s stock; she loathed Dornish Red, Rhaegar’s favorite wine. 

Curious about what those girls were laughing so much about, he slowly worked his way around the bushes and trees, staying hidden from their eyes. They were all there except for Ashara, but that was no surprise for Jaime. He knew that the dornishwoman had no love for Cersei’s other friend – or even Cersei herself – and his sister was angry that she couldn’t send Arthur’s sister away. 

“She got what she deserves, if you ask me!” Jaime didn’t care enough to know their names, so he called them ‘birds’. That was bird three. “She acts like she owns us.”  

“She is not even the Queen yet.” Bird one giggled. “Now I doubt she will become one.” Her voice was heavy with mockery. “She talked so much about how useless Elize was, and now look at her.” She pulled the jar from the other girl’s hand. “King Aerys will annul her marriage, just wait for it!”

It seemed like the universe had decided to enrage him that day. He was angry at Cersei, sure, but he still didn’t appreciate seeing all those sheep saying shit about their lion overlords. His father always says that the lion shouldn’t care about the fucking sheep, but even Tywin cared. He wouldn’t be mad if Jaime exposed those lying sluts. 

_You are supposed to be angry at Cersei, remember?_

He left the birds alone, way to frustrated with the whole situation to give them a piece of his mind. He would tell his father about the girls; if he told Cersei, she would think they were in good terms. And they weren’t. 

The funniest part of all that was that Ashara, the lady Cersei hated the most, would be the only one to stay. Life and its cruel jests.

Jaime went to the library, – there would be paper and ink for him to use in one of the tables there – he needed to write to his father. Besides Rhaegar and the maester, Jaime knew of no one who liked to go to the library, and both of them were busy with Cersei. The lion knight would be alone, hopefully. 

He wouldn’t. Lady Ashara was there. 

She was sitting at the only table, writing something. Her delicate fingers tapping on the table as she thought on the words she should use. 

“Will you just stare, or are you here for something important?” Her sudden question made him jump, and the fact that she had noticed him staring would have made him blush if Jaime was a green boy. 

“What are you doing?”

“Writing a letter.” 

“To whom?”

“Are you always this noisy?” She looked up to face him, a bit of distrust shinning in her eyes. “You don’t know her, alright?”

“No need to be aggressive.” He growled back. “I was just curious, it happens when you are bored.”

“You could go and train with my brother.”

“He gave me the day off.”

“Oh, of course.” Fuck. There it was. “I am sorry for what happened to Cersei.”

He almost groaned. Why was everyone so worried about him? It was just his sister’s stillborn child; it wasn’t even his, it was fucking Rhaegar’s. He thanked her anyway, leaning against the table to take a look on what she was reading. She seemed to notice it, for she covered the paper with her arm, but Jaime managed to see a name.

“Elia.” He said slowly. “The Dornish Princess?”

Ashara murmured a curse at him before nodding.

“I heard that she married Lord Stark’s second son.” He tried to start a conversation again after they stayed silent for at least five minutes.

“She did.”

“Eddard, right?”

“Yes.”

Jaime groaned.

“Can’t you see I am trying to have a talk, woman?” The lion knight roared.

“Can’t you see I am trying to write a letter,  _boy?”_ Ashara taunted him, her violet eyes shining with malice.

His face grew hot. 

“I am not a  _boy.”_ He growled at her. “I am nearly a man grown.”

“Nearly.” She repeated. “Not a man yet.”

By the Seven, she was infuriating. 

“Well, I am not going to talk to you again.” Jaime turned to walk away, but Ashara called him.

“I am sorry, Ser Jaime.” She sighed. “I am just stresses by everything that is happening.” She waited for him to return to his place by the table. “I don’t know what to tell Elia.”

“What did her letter say?”

“She gave birth to twin girls at Sunspear.” She tapped her fingers against the wood again. 

“That is great.” Jaime had a faint memory of Elia Martell from when she and her brother visited Casterly Rock many years before. 

“Yes.” Ashara agreed. “I don’t know what to answer, nothing good has happened with the royal family and my life is not the most exciting one.” She suddenly looked down. “And I am a bit envious as well.”

Jaime was confused. “Why?”

“I want to get married too.” By her low voice, Jaime could tell that she was embarrassed. “I read about how happy she is and my first reaction is feeling jealous, not happy for her.” 

“Well, it’s normal.” Jaime wasn’t familiar with envy, but he could see why she felt that way. Kind of.

“You are not helping.”

“I have never felt jealous.” 

“Not even once?”

He tried not to think of Rhaegar spending a night with Cersei, it was enough to make him boil with envy, but he would never admit it.

“Not even once.”

“Then, you can’t possibly understand.” Ashara’s voice was soft as she took her things and moved to leave. “I will try some other time.”

Jaime held the urge to ask her to stay. Ashara was the only one who didn’t act like a lying bitch. Cersei didn’t like her, sure, but only because the dornishwoman didn’t treat the lioness as the Mother reborn. Cersei didn’t like Ashara, but she was the only one who wasn’t talking shit behind her back.

The irony.

Jaime sat by the table and picked a random piece of paper. He would just say what he needed, no pleasant words. 

_**“** **Father, Cersei’s ladies wish her ill.”** _

It couldn’t be just that, it would include Ashara.

_**“Father, Cersei’s ladies wish her ill. Lady** **Ashara** **is the only one who doesn’t.”** _

That was good enough. Simple and short, straight to the point. Just like his Lord Father liked. He thought of Cersei, and his hand itched. He wrote another sentence.

_**“Find me a wife.”** _

Would he really give his father the permission to find a random broodmare for him? Just because he was angry at Cersei? He could still become a Kingsguard and asked to be sent to King’s Landing. He wouldn’t need to look at Cersei until Rhaegar became King. After that, he could request to be Queen Rhaella’s sworn shield; or even Viserys’s when he travelled south to become some Dornish Princess’ consort. Jaime didn’t need to stay at his sister’s side for all eternity. 

He used the candle to burn the would-be letter, giving up. He would tell Rhaegar and be done with it.

Jaime left to his chambers. Deciding to retire for the rest of the day. It was still early, but ir wasn’t like he had anything else to do. Arthur wouldn’t train him and Cersei didn’t want him anymore. The best thing he had to do was sleeping. He took off his clothes and threw them on the floor near his bed. Jaime pulled of the sheets and laid down, determinate to sleep and forget his shitty situation.

His rest didn’t last long. 

He woke up feeling the bed shift with added weight. He jerked up – adrenaline clouding his senses – and grabbed the intruder by the necking, receiving a soft gasp in response. 

“Cersei?”

“Jaime...” She whispered when he let go of her. 

“What are you doing here?”

“I am here for you.” The moonlight exposed her naked body to him, her golden hair shinning in a supernatural way, making her look like the Maiden herself, who had arrived to reward a knight for his undying courage. “Didn’t you miss me?”

He had. By the Gods, he had missed her. Still, a voice whispered in his head asking what caused such change.  _I don’t want to know._ But he did want to know. Cersei had been so distant for the past moons and suddenly she decided that she wanted to see him again. 

_I need to ask._

She kissed him, laying on top of his body.

_I will ask her in the morning._

He didn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must say that some comments about wishing that Cersei would die at childbirth were kinda scary. I know you guys don't like her, but chill a little bit lol.


	19. Ned V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He just couldn’t imagine living away from the Princess.

“Ned, wake up.” 

 

He groaned, starting to sense his surroundings as sleep started to elude him. He was in his bed, Elia’s back pressed against his chest. She was the one whispering for him to wake up. He just hugged her tightly and hid his face in her raven hair. He heard her giggle. 

 

“Ned, the girls need a sunbath!”  

 

He groaned again. Ned looked towards the window, seeing how the sun was barely showing itself.  

 

“Elia, it is still too early.” 

 

“And it’s perfect for the girls.” With some difficulty, she turned her body to face his. “Stronger sunlight will hurt their skin and eyes. Now get up.” 

 

He released his wife, unhappy for doing so. She had slept for four days after childbirth and he had missed her deeply, afraid that he would never see her again. But she was awake now, and already walking around hurriedly and murmuring what she needed to do during the day like she always did in the mornings. Ned chose one of his samite robes, deciding for a light shade of orange.  

 

“Let me do this for you.” Elia stopped in front of him and helped him to tie everything in place. “There you go…”  

 

“Turn around.” Ned murmured softly and took his time to tie her dress after she did so. “I ought to be a useful husband.” 

 

Elia scoffed. “That would be impossible.” 

 

“You wound me.” He whispered, a small smile in place. He had finished his work on her dress. Pushing aside her dark hair, he leaned over to place a soft kiss at the nape of her neck. 

 

Ned enjoyed such small moments.  

 

“I have a surprise for you later.” Elia said with a big smile, turning to face him. “But first we must see the girls.”  

 

“Aye.” He smiled back and followed her to their daughter’s chambers.  

 

A day after they were born Eddard could not help but stare at Lysana, watching carefully as her small chest went up and down as she breathed. She was always so quiet that, sometimes, he feared that she had stopped breathing at all. Myriah, on the other hand, was as loud as a babe could be, yelling at any discomfort that a babe could possibly feel. 

 

Lysana had whined, almost making her father jump in surprise, she rarely made any sound at all. The wet-nurse came into action, rushing past him with a low ‘allow me, my Prince’, before taking the quiet child and feeding her. 

Ned had yet to grow used to being called Prince. Elia had explained that, since he was living with her, the servants – as well as the other dornish lords – considered that he had married into House Martell, making him a Prince by marriage. They had talked about which house name their children would get and Elia had insisted for them to be called Stark, at least for the Realm. In Dorne, their children would always be seen as Martells, and Ned didn’t really care.  

 

When they entered the girl’s chambers, Elia went straight to Lysana, who had whined just as they opened the door. Ned walked to Myriah's crib, who was awake. Her honey eyes turned to his direction and she stared, moving her hands a little. She will go back to sleep soon. He told himself. Babes didn’t stay awake for much. Ned smiled when she closed her eyes right after his thought. His youngest looked peaceful while asleep, but he knew his little Myriah would be a handful. 

 

He picked her up cautiously and followed Elia, who held their Lysana, out of the room. She went ahead, guiding as they walked to their favorite place to sunbath. There was a bowl of pineapple slices on top of their favorite table. Sunbathing that early had become a habit and it seemed that the servants had adapted quickly, preparing food for them earlier every day.  

 

Seating in the chair, Ned took a slice of pineapple and took a bite. Myriah stared at his movement in what he thought looked like awe, he smiled and poked her lips with the slice of pineapple; Miriah opened her small mouth to have a taste, but it didn’t please her. The babe closed her eyes and whined, using her small hand to try to push the slice away from her. 

 

“Did you really just try to give her pineapple?” Elia was chuckling when Eddard turned to look at her. “At least wait until she has teeth.” 

 

“Well, little Myriah asked me some!” He touched his daughter’s nose with his finger. “She was practically begging me for it.”

 

“Of course she was.” Elia rolled her eyes playfully. “I see that you will be the one to spoil them rotten.”

 

“Nonsense.” He smiled. “I am just going to be the favorite parent.”  
  


Elia looked at him with exaggerated hurt in her face.

 

“The mother is always the favorite.” She teases him right after. “Once they are older, you will see.”

 

Ned just scoffed.

 

“Oh, trouble in paradise?” Silent as always, Oberyn showed up behind the couple. “Who would have guessed?”

 

“Oberyn, why are you up so early?” Elia turned her head to look at her younger brother. “Is something amiss?”

 

“No, there is nothing wrong.” He just shrugged. “I am going to Oldtown, Tyene misses her mother so I am taking her for a visit.”

 

“Are you taking Obara and Nym with you?”

“No, Obara doesn’t really like Oldtown and Nymeria have yelled at me to go away when I went to wake her up, so she’s going to stay.”

 

The Quiet wolf laughed at that.

 

“Sweet Nym yelled at you?”

 

“Well Ned, not everyone is universally loved by children at all times like you!”

 

“You are both children, so I don’t see the point of this discussion,” Elia mentioned calmly.

 

“Ouch, sister!” Oberyn places a hand over his heart. “Why would you kill me like this?”

 

“Don’t let the truth hurt you, Oberyn.” Elia grinned at him. “And try not to lose Tyne on the crowd.”

 

“Elia, for the last time, it was Obara who got lost that day on Starfall!”

 

“You lost Obara?” Ned was having so much fun.

 

“By the Gods, I didn’t lose her!”

 

“Of course you didn’t”

 

“That’s it!” Oberyn threw his arms up. “I am leaving!”

 

They laughed as the Red Viper nearly ran off.

 

“Sometimes you are extremely cruel to your brother.”

 

“Oh, you haven’t seen anything yet.” Elia scoffed before smiling and waving her head. “Pestering Oberyn is always funny.” She turned to look at him. “Have you had any news about Lyanna or Winterfell?”

 

“Lyanna is enjoying Karhold… a bit.” Ned chuckled. “She has a bit more freedom without father to hold her back, but the Karstarks found her a septa, as my father requested.”

 

“Lyanna? With a septa? I don’t know who I should feel sorry for.”

 

“Feel sorry for Benjen and father, for they are the ones who are going to hear Lyanna complaining after.”

 

“Oh, poor Lady Catelyn…” Elia sighed exaggeratedly. “I hope she is not around when Lyanna unleashes her rage.”

 

“I hope Brandon is, though.”

 

“And I am the cruel one, Eddard Stark!”

 

He shrugged and laughed when she slapped his arm.

 

* * *

Ned liked riding, loved it, really.

 

But he would rather spend time with his wife and daughters inside the wheel-house.  Myriah remained asleep while Lysana was awake, her grayish blue eyes staring at all the new things in her world. Ned laid comfortably on the soft cushions, Elia sitting between his legs, reading some old dornish tales.

 

“Tell me about the place we are going.” He raised his arm to play with a lock of her dark hair.

 

“I can’t, it’s supposed to be a surprise, remember?”

 

“Hm… I like surprises.”

 

“Then don’t try to ruin it by convincing me to tell you!” Elia chuckled and closed her book. “I just can’t wait to see our face!”

 

“Wife of mine, you are not helping me at all.” Ned scoffed at her and grabbed her arms to pull her to lay on his chest. “You are so devious sometimes.”

 

“Only when the situation requires.” She raised her head to wink t him. “Husband of mine.”

 

“Is it a ship?”

 

“Ned, stop it!” She hit his shoulder.

 

At that moment, the wheel-house stopped. One of the guards knocked on the door, informing that they had arrived.

 

“Oh, that was fast.” He murmured as Elia stood up.

 

“Help me with the girls.”

 

Elia took Myriah and Ned picked up Lysana, who was still wide awake. Elia left first and turned to him with a big smile, he smiled back, stepping out of the wheel-house.

 

His jaw dropped.

 

It was a castle… kind of. It was actually more like a palace in rhoynish style, like the Water Gardens. It was smaller than the second home of House Martell, but it was still majestic.

 

“This is the Sun Villa.” Elia spoke up. “Nymeria started building it, but died before it was complete. Maron thought it was way too small for his Targaryen wife, so he built the Water Gardens. My mother started working on it after the King refused me for his son.” She placed her small her on his shoulder and smiled. “This is ours now.”

 

He didn’t know what to say. What could he say? This was no simple gift, it was a small palace for their family. Something for their children to inherit. Ned hadn’t cared about that, not at all. Once he realized his love for Elia, he swore that, if Princess Delia were to deny him the honor of marrying her daughter, he would forfeit all else and become her sworn shield. He would watch her wed someone else and give him children, but he would stay, even if it broke his heart. He just couldn’t imagine living away from the Princess.

 

“Did you like it?”

 

“Elia… I don’t even know what to say…”

 

“Then don’t say anything.” She smiled brightly at him. “Let’s put the girls in their chambers with the wet-nurses and enjoy some time alone.”

 

He liked the sound of that.

 

* * *

 

_Ned was alone, in the dark._

 

_He could see some shapes_ _around him, but couldn’t really recognize any. He tried to pull himself from the ground and felt a sharp pain on his leg. He was hurt. But how did it happened?_

 

“ _Beware!”_

 

_A shot of light nearly blinded and he took his time to adjust. A window had appeared, blocked by thick iron bars. A dungeon cell. He had been taken prisoner. He blinked a few more times, finally noticing the raven at the window._

 

“ _Danger! Danger!” It said, making the man’s eyes grow wide. “Beware the seas and the mountains,_ _massive towers hide massive secrets. Flee the South. Ride home. Ride to Winterfell. Ride. RIDE.”_

 

“ _Why?” He asked, his voice coming out raspy, tired, even though he didn’t feel that way._

 

_Elia screamed in pain._

 

“ _Elia?” He tried to stand again, but failed. His leg hurt more than ever. “Elia!”_

 

_She kept screaming, louder and louder._

 

“ _This is not real.” He whispered to himself, covering his ears. “This is not real. Elia is fine, Elia is safe.”  
_

“ _RIDE. RIDE.” The raven kept saying. “WINTERFELL. WINTERFELL.”_

 

* * *

 

He woke up.

 

Ned was in his bed in his new home. The window was wide open and the cool breeze of the cold dornish night crept in, making the curtains fly in pretty movements. He turned around, touching the sheets desperately until he felt the smooth skin of Elia’s back. She was there, safe. A huge weight left his shoulders and he groaned, sitting up. He searched for his breeches on the floor and put them on, walking to the balcony. Ned was in need of some fresh air.

It was just a bad dream—He told himself over and over again, his fists clenching— Elia was safe in their bed, in all her naked glory after a night of lovemaking. She wasn’t in some dark dungeon, in pain. She was with him. Sighing, Ned went back to their room and climbed onto the bed, careful not to wake her. The quiet wolf hugged her from behind and buried his face on her raven hair like he did every night when they went to sleep.

 

He closed his eyes, allowing her scent to dominate all of him.

 

Still, he couldn’t take the raven’s screams out of his mind.

 

_WINTERFELL. WINTERFELL._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the plot thickens! 
> 
> Hello there! It’s been a while. 
> 
> This update sets this story in a semi-hiatus. I have not stopped working on it, but my writing is so slow that is nearly stopping. Sad, I know. This chapter is quite important, for it’s the first one to give hints about the future of the story. Can you guys guess something? I would love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> Anyway, for the next two chapters, we will be leaving our power couple to see what’s Lyanna and Oberyn up to. There is no particular order for their chapters, so I can’t say which is coming first. However, there’s an Elia chapter coming after theirs.


End file.
